Monster Within
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ichigo had never been normal as something dangerous & deadly exists with inside of him. Now other supernatural creatures & monster attack him as they want to destroy the dark part of Ichigo. What happens when the monster within Ichigo comes out to play?
1. the monster awakes

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. A special thanks to raae for helping me come up with some of the characters to use and what kind of creatures they could be. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

One - the monster awakes

Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki was born, he knew that he was different from everyone else. What Ichigo didn't know was that he was a Shinma (this creature was taken from the the Vampire Princess Miyu series as Ichigo will be a guardian shinma much like Miyu is). A god-like demon whose soul purpose is to make sure that other creatures and monsters obey the laws that are set. This shimna existed with inside of Ichigo was dark, dangerous, and deadly and was a part of him. When this part of Ichigo surfaced, Ichigo would experience temporary black outs that he couldn't remember what happened or even how he got to where he was at. He could only remember what happened before the black out. The last time Ichigo had a black out was when he was five years old as he held his dead mother in his arms as he cried tears of blood. Ichigo could never understand why he always cried tears of blood and any injuries he ever got would instantly heal. His senses seemed more heightened than a normal human. Ichigo tried not to show that he was different from other people. Ichigo was walking to school as his I-Pod played 'Frontline by Pillar.' He could smiled as he couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday. Ichigo attended Karakura High School as he was a freshmen. Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair as somebody came up and yanked the ear buds out of Ichgio's ears.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. What on earth are you listening to?" asked a long dark red haired boy.

"Hey Renji, I should be tomorrow's my birthday. You are coming over right?" asked Ichigo. Renji Abarai was Ichigo's best friend as the two grew up together.

"I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I didn't. Speaking of which, your love interest is straight ahead." stated Renji poking Ichigo on the side with his elbow. Ichgio looked up to see a young girl with long orange hair and blue eyes. Orihime Inoue was a girl that Ichigo had a major crush on since the fifth grade but he never could bring himself to tell Orihime how he felt. Almost every boy that has asked Orihime out was turned down flat by the girl. This had discouraged Ichigo from telling Orihime how he felt. But this year he swore to himself that things would be different. "Are you planning to tell her how you feel?" asked Renji.

"Hell yes. I told myself that things are going to be different. If she turns me down, then I know that it wasn't meant to be. Wish me luck!" stated Ichigo as he walked faster to catch up with Orihime. Orihime was walking by herself as Ichigo easily caught up to the girl. "Good morning Orihime." stated Ichigo. Orihime slightly turned her head smiling at Ichigo.

"Good morning Ichigo." she replied.

"I hope that you don't think I am being to forward but for a long time now, I have loved you. I know that you have turned down everybody whom has told you that they wanted to go out with you. If you don't feel the same way that I do for you that's all right. I just wanted you to know how I felt." stated Ichigo before he took off. He cheered in the back of his mind happy that he had finally told Orihime how he felt. Sooner or later she would tell Ichigo what she felt towards Ichigo. Renji caught up with Ichigo wondering how it went. "Well I told her. Probably later on she will tell me to fuck off and that she only thinks of me as friend." Ichigo stated.

"Considering that's what she has told almost every guy whomever asked her out." added Renji.

"But I didn't ask her out. I just told her that I have loved her for a while now." stated Ichigo.

"Your terrible, you know that Ichigo." stated Renji as the teen just laughed.

It was during History class with his teacher Soi Fon as Ichigo mind began to wonder about what Orihime would say. For some strange reason, something felt wrong. It was like he was sensing something dangerous was close by. Ichigo's head began to as he massaged his pounding temples.

What the fucking hell? I never had a headache this bad before. Maybe after class, I will go to the nurses office. Ichigo thought to himself. Suddenly a loud sharp crack on his desk had brought him back around.

"Pay attention Kurosaki!" snapped Soi Fon. Ichigo turned beat red, embarrassed as he apologized allowing Soi Fon to continue teaching. By the end of class, Soi Fon had snapped at Ichigo at least four more times. As Ichigo left the classroom he told Renji to tell the next teacher that he went to the nurses office.

"Are you sure that your all right Ichigo, you don't look to well." stated Renji.

"I should be fine Renji, I just probably need to lay down for a little bit and to take something for this pounding jackhammer headache." replied Ichigo as he headed to the office he could feel something take him over. His brown eyes went lifeless changing to become a bright golden yellow color. His white cornea's became black as ink. Ichigo Kurosaki was no more as something else had emerged from within in Ichigo. The being moved Ichigo's body as he left the school.

The being in control of Ichigo's body took the teen to an alley within the city where he had found a dead human body with a large steal gray gargoyle standing over the body, eating it. The gargoyle turned snarling at Ichigo bearing its blood covered fangs and claws.

**Shinma!** it snarled at Ichigo. The being in control that this creature knowing that this creature was not a natural creature like him but something artificially created.

**I don't care whom created you and where you come from. I only have one simply rule. Feeding and/or killing humans is strictly forbidden. Any caught not obeying this rule is killed.** replied the being within of Ichigo. The gargoyle lept at Ichigo as the being whom was controlling Ichigo's body easily avoided the attack. _**Its far to soon for too soon for me to be awakened. It is not time for Ichigo to learn about this not at least until tomorrow when he comes of age.**_ the being thought to himself as he picked up a long stick as the gargoyle laughed at him.

**Come now Shinma. We both know that you can't defeat me by using that stick. You have been asleep for far too long.** snapped the gargoyle.

**That maybe but, I still should have enough power to kill you while still within my human half.** replied the being within Ichigo as he held the stick like a sword. Ichigo's eyes began to glow along with the stick that he held in his hands. The gargoyle swung around leaping at Ichigo. With a single swift movement, Ichigo cut the gargoyle completely in half sending blood and guts flying everywhere as he got drenched in the creatures blood as the two parts of the body fell by his side.

**How is this possible? Just whom in the world are you Shinma?** asked the creature as it still slightly moved. Ichigo walked up to it grinning wickedly.

**Darichi,** (this is a combination of dark and Ichigo together)** I am the dark part that exists within this human.** replied the being within Ichigo as he cut off the heads of the gargoyle that laid by his side. The creature died as his body began to melt like fizz. Darichi's consciousness slipped back into Ichigo's mind as Ichigo slowly came back to. His eyes returned back to its normal coloring as he looked around finding himself within the alley covered in blood.

"Oh man, what in the fucking hell happened? Please don't tell me after ten year it fucking happened again! What in the hell is happening to me?" asked Ichigo out loud.

Next chapter…..

The truth


	2. the truth

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. I know that I am bored at work when I can write a chapter in a single night. Oh well here is the next chapter and please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

two - the truth

After Ichigo had come too, all he could see was part of the gargoyles skull laying by his side and what remained of a partially eaten human body. Without thinking twice, Ichigo took off his school jacket playing it over the gargoyles skull, wrapping it up. Ichigo took off from the alley with skull in hand heading home. Maybe his father could make head or tails out of what was going on. Isshin Kurosaki was a skilled doctor, Ichigo just knew that his father knew something and he wasn't telling Ichigo. Ichigo ran home as fast as his legs would carry him as he avoided people. How in the hell could he explain why he was covered in blood? Ichigo moved swiftly as before he knew it, he was home. Ichigo entered the house to find his father was there. Fear was stretched across Isshin's face when he saw Ichigo covered in blood.

"Ichigo what happened?" asked Isshin.

"I don't know dad, I had blacked out." replied Ichigo. Isshin didn't ask any further questions as he told Ichigo to go and take a shower and to toss his school uniform into the washer. "Dad there's something that I need to really show you. I had found it when I came too." stated Ichigo before he took off to get cleaned up.

After Ichigo had taken a shower and tossed his school uniform into the laundry, Ichigo had found his father Isshin in his study. Ichigo knocked on the door before he entered.

"Tell me everything that happened or what you can remember." stated Isshin as Ichigo sat down, he held onto an object wrapped in a towel on his lap.

"I was in History class when I had a jackhammer headache so after class I started to head to the nurses office to get some pain killers and to lay down. That's the last think that I can remember before I came too finding myself in an alley within the city. I was covered in blood but it wasn't my own. I had found a dead body that looked like someone or rather something was devouring it as well as this." Ichigo stated placing the object onto the desk unwrapping it from the towel to reveal a partial gargoyle skull. "It seems that this thing is responsible for that person's death. I think that I killed this creature as its blood was all over me. But I don't know if that what really happened seeing how I blacked out." stated Ichigo.

"It has been almost ten years since your last black out. To this day we still don't know what causes it or even what happened to your mother Masaki. I had thought that you may have out grown them but now there back again." stated Isshin as he studied the skull. "This is odd. It doesn't appear to be normal as it feels lighter than it looks. You said that you had found this next to you?"

"Yeah. It was completely cut in half. I don't know how when I was only holding a stick in my hand. Something weird is going on dad, what's…" began Ichigo as he never completed his sentence. Darichi's presence began to emerge within Ichigo. Isshin recognized the change as Ichigo's eyes changed its color. Isshin looked at Darichi with anger stretched across his face as Darichi just smiled.

**It is nice to see you again Isshin Kurosaki!** stated Darichi.

"Don't give me that shit. You promised that you wouldn't awaken within Ichigo until he had turned sixteen. You went back on your fucking word. What the fuck are you up to? Does this have something to do with the skull that Ichigo had brought home?" asked Isshin angrily. Darichi stood up as he began to pace around the room.

**It wasn't my attention to wake a day before but this creature had disobeyed rule one. It isn't one of my kind as it had been artificially created. It is my duty as a Shimna to kill any Daemons **(that's what I will be calling the monsters and creatures that Ichigo encounters as Daemons will be their race but their classes will be described differently for example Darichi is a Daemon but he is a Shimna)** that disobey the rules. Somebody went to great lengths to create this gargoyle. It is time for him to know the truth Isshin about what he truly is. I would tell him but since he hasn't fully awakened yet, I need for you to do it.** stated Darichi.

"You can't be fucking serious!" shouted Isshin as Darichi just stared at him. "Fuck! All right I will do it but you owe me one after this." snarled Isshin. Darichi said nothing as he went back into Ichigo's mind. The teen began to look around like he had lost something.

"Fucking shit it happened again!" he moaned.

"Ichigo its time that you learn the truth about everything." stated Isshin. Ichigo could tell that his father was being serious. Ichigo sat back down as his father let out a long sigh. "What I am about to tell you isn't easy and may seem impossible for you to believe but please listen with an open mind. As you no doubt have all ready figured out, your not quite human. Crying tears of blood, healing any and all injuries, above normal human senses are only some of the signs that say that your aren't normal. To tell you the truth Ichigo, you aren't even my biological son. Masaki and I never had any children. You were given to us by something that appeared human but he wasn't (Zangetsu in case your all wondering). This being told us to raise you and to protect you as you were truly the last one of your kind." Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, he knew about the part of him not being human but he wasn't Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki's true son. "With inside of you exists a darker part of you. This part of you is very dangerous and deadly. He is the reason to why you have those black outs. Ichigo you are what he calls a Daemon. More precisely you are a Shimna. A Shimna are god-like demons that protect humans from other Daemons. This being whom is the dark part of you calls himself Darichi which he says is a combination of Dark and Ichigo together. Even though you weren't human and not our son, we raised you like we would have our own child. The last time Darichi was conscious within your body was the day Masaki was killed. She died trying to protect you from the Daemons, I don't know fully what happened, only Darichi does. He told me that he would sleep within you until your sixteenth birthday when you were ready to take on the duty that is required of the Shimna. From what I know due to my own research or what I have been told by Darichi, Daemons are immortal creatures whom don't age once they have awakened. Each Daemon has an individual class and powers that are unique only to them. The Shimna's are the most powerful as they rule over all the other Daemons making sure that they obey the rules that have been in place since ancient times." stated Isshin.

"So they are kind of like the police and that they will kill any Daemons who doesn't obey the rules." stated Ichigo.

"Exactly, you see we humans are not the only things living in this world. Daemons also exist but most of them only come out at night. Not many humans know of the Daemons existence as any whom do are either in a mental hospital or have been killed by the Daemons. I don't know all of the rules but the number one rule that all Daemons must obey is that they are not allowed to feed on or kill any humans. That's what happened to this creature. All though it has been artificially created, it is still a Daemon whom disobeyed the rule. And seeing how it was Darichi's job to enforce the law, you can figure out what happened next." stated Isshin as cold chills went down Ichigo's spine as he could only imagine what happened in that alley.

"Whatever happened to the one whom gave me to you and mom?" asked Ichigo.

"We never found out his name as he died due to his terrible injuries that he had sustained. Just because Daemons are immortal doesn't mean that they can't be killed. When Daemons die, their bodies break down like fizz leaving no trace of their existence. This is the only time that I have seen a part of a Daemon left without dissolving away. Tomorrow Darichi shall awaken within you completely. He can give you more background than I can about the Daemons, the Shimna, and what you are. You will always be my son Ichigo, whether or not you are human and if you have a dark part that exists with inside of you." stated Isshin. Ichigo couldn't hold back his tears as the blood tears seeped down his face. Isshin got up walking over to his son holding the teens head close to his chest allowing the teen to cry. Isshin knew that it was rough on Ichigo learning about the truth for the first time but things were going to become much rougher on Ichigo Kurosaki.

Next chapter…..

Mad scientists & transformations


	3. mad scientists & transformations

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. To raae, I thought that you would get a kick out of me making Soi Fon a mean teacher. To Pinata, English is my first and only language, just sometimes when I write things down I will often put it how it flows in my mind then type it up. I will work harder to watch my grammar. To (), I wasn't planning to have Mayuri or Szayel but I decided to work them into the story. And to ultima-owner, yes it would suck blacking out and then waking up to find blood splattered all around you. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Three - mad scientists & transformations

After a while Ichigo had finally calmed down as he wiped away the blood tears from his face.

"Are you all right Ichigo?" asked Isshin once Ichigo had fully calmed down.

"I should be fine dad. Is it still all right for me to still call you that?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course Ichigo, you will always be my son regardless of what you are whether you be human or not. The same thing goes for the dark part of you." replied Isshin.

"Thanks dad. I guess that I have a lot to think about. I will see you in the morning." stated Ichigo as he got up to head to his room.

"One more thing Ichigo, no one can know the truth about what you truly are. Even with me knowing the truth, it has put me at risk." stated Isshin. Ichigo just nodded his head as he headed up to his room.

Meanwhile…..a man with a painted face ran through a secret lab desperately looking for someone. He had finally found the one that he was looking for in the computer lab going over the data for his newest creations. The man was wearing a green and white striped beach hat and a pair of wooden clogs.

"Master Kisuke Uraha, we have a problem!" panted the man with a painted face.

"What is it Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Can't you see that I am busy? Whatever it is you can surly handle it." stated Kisuke without looking away from what he was doing. Mayuri looked at him angrily as he grabbed a hold of Kisuke's chair whipping him out of the way.

"I think that you might want to see this. We were doing a trial test run with the gargoyle when we hit a snag." stated Mayuri as he popped in a disc into the computer.

"What kind of snag could have you this worked up?" asked Kisuke. Mayuri said nothing as he pulled up the data showing it to Kisuke as the head scientists face paled.

"That's impossible. There is only one being in the world that is capable of that kind of power. But no one has seen one in over ten years as we managed to kill of them." stated Kisuke.

"Apparently not. I have double and tripled checked everything. There is no doubt that this is the work of a Shimna as they are the only ones whom would enforce the laws. It seems that one has managed to survive." stated Mayuri. Kisuke slammed his hands down onto the desk rising quickly to his feet.

"Shit…not when I am so close. I can't have a Shimna fuck this up for me. Mayuri summon my elites!" hissed Kisuke as Mayuri's painted face paled considerably.

"Of course Master Uraha!" stated Mayuri as he left the room.

"Just whom in the hell are you Shimna?" Kisuke asked himself.

Elsewhere….Ichigo had terrible dreams of terrifying images that flashed before his minds eye. Ichigo screamed in terror bolting into an upright position in his bed. He was covered in sweat as the panted grabbing a hold of his chest.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked himself out loud.

_**That would be the images of our past and of the events of all of the past Shimna's that have come before us.**_ stated Darichi deep within Ichigo's mind. Ichigo nearly flipped out when he heard Darichi's voice. But what surprised him even more is when he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings staring at a being that looked like him except for he was all white (Ichigo's inner Hollow). The only thing about him that stood out was his black cornea's and golden irises. **Welcome Ichigo to the mindscape. Sorry about the rough reception.** stated Darichi as when he spoke, Ichigo could see black inside of Darichi's mouth and a blue tongue.

"Who in the fucking world are you?" asked Ichigo angrily.

**I am you Ichigo Kurosaki or rather your dark half. I am Darichi.** replied Darichi calmly. Ichigo studied Darichi carefully feeling like he was looking at a mirror image.

"I thought that you would have looked different but, you look exactly like me." stated Ichigo.

**This isn't our true form but, I felt that this form would be more comfortable for you to see rather than our true form.** replied Darichi.

"I guess that makes sense seeing how I didn't know about you until know. Its strange, I don't feel any different that how I usually feel. Is that supposed to be normal?" asked Ichigo.

**Were you supposed to feel different?** asked Darichi.

"I don't know. From the sounds of it, I thought that I was supposed to transform into something else, something that isn't human." replied Ichigo.

**Not all Daemons look like monsters. There are many of us whom can take on a human form and blend perfectly into humanity. Take for instance the werewolves, vampires, shape shifters, and werecats **(something similar to a werewolf but instead of transforming into a wolf, they take on the form of a cat)**, they look totally human. We can take on a human form and transform into something that doesn't look at all human. But we should only transform when we have to. First you should get used to our powers.** stated Darichi.

"How do we do that?" asked Ichigo.

**Whenever you have a free moment, train with me here in the mindscape.** stated Darichi.

"Darichi, whom was the man whom gave us to dad? What was he like? I have vague memories of him." asked Ichigo.

**Zangetsu died doing his duty to protect us and to bring us to the Kurosaki family. Zangetsu was very strong and gentle as he was our guardian since the day we were born. His body maybe gone from this world but his spirit and soul still exists within our sword.** stated Darichi as Ichigo looked at him in confusion. **Don't worry about it, you will learn all about this over time.** stated Darichi.

Suddenly…..the loud buzzing sound of Ichigo's alarm clock brought him back too. Ichigo looked around realizing that he was back in his own room. Ichigo let out a long sigh as he then got up and dressed for school. He went downstairs to get breakfast and the stuff that he needed for school. Once he was done and ate his breakfast, he headed out placing his ear buds into his ears and turning on his I-pod.

Ichigo got close to the school as he was singing to the song 'Wasted by Stabbing Westward' (yes, I actually have these songs on my I-pod as I hit shuffle to see which song comes up or what song is currently playing when I was writing this) when Renji came up pulling out his ear buds.

"All right, what happened to you yesterday. I went to check on you after English class but the nurse said that you never came in." stated Renji.

"Well…..I don't remember. Do you remember those blackouts I used to have as a kid, I had one yesterday. I remember heading to the nurses office then when I came to I found myself in an alley. I don't know what happened in between that." replied Ichigo.

"You still have no idea of what causes you to get those blackouts?" asked Renji as Ichigo shook his head no. He knew the reason but he couldn't tell Renji. "Anyway, have you talked to Orihime since yesterday?"

"Not really. Sooner or later we will see each other and she will tell me 'Sorry Ichigo, I am flattered that you like me and all but, I only think of you as a friend.' I am starting to believe that girl is a genuine ice queen." stated Ichigo.

"It would amaze me if your prediction is dead on. But then again there is the slight chance that you could be dead wrong." replied Renji.

It was during Math class with Szayelaporro Grantz or Szayel as he preferred to be called when Ichigo got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**Daemons are close by as it had disobeyed the laws. We have to go Ichigo.**_ stated Darichi in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Darichi's voice seeing how he wasn't used to it yet. _**Calm down Ichigo, you are the only one who can hear me. Find away to get us out of here without drawing too much attention.**_ stated Darichi. Ichigo's hand shot up asking to be excused to the bathroom due to an upset stomach as Szayel nooded his head as Ichigo bolted out of the room. Once Ichigo was out of the room, Darichi took control over Ichigo's body without causing the teen to blackout.

Darichi took Ichigo to the city as this time they had found a werewolf attacking innocent people in broad daylight.

**Shit, this isn't good!** stated Darichi. _**Ichigo, listen to me carefully, I need full control over our body. I am going to have to deal with this werewolf as it broke several of the rules.**_ stated Darichi mentally towards Ichigo. Ichigo understood as he allowed himself to blackout. Once Ichigo was out of the way, Darichi called upon his power to alter time and all of the humans memories. The Daemons existence must remain a secret from humanity. Once the time slip was in effect, Darichi then began to transform Ichigo's body into that of his true form. His body became all white as pieces of a black kimono covered one of his arms and from his waist down. Darichi's face became that of a human skull with long bull horns. Black markings lined his face and chest as in the middle of his chest sat a black circle. Red fur lined around his wrist, ankles, and neck. Long sharp black nails lengthened on his hands and his feet. Darichi's hair became much longer as it still remained orange as it fell down to his waist in length as his eyes glowed all golden yellow color (Ichigo's full Hollow form).

Next chapter…..

The elites


	4. the elites

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Once again I had completed this chapter while bored at work so I apologize if the grammar seems a little tacky. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Four - the elites

After Darichi had transformed into his true form, he reached into the black circle on his chest like it was a black hole as he pulled out a long black katana sword (Ichigo's bankai sword). The werewolf snarled sharply at Darichi.

**Shinma!** it snapped.

**You have broken several laws, for that you will pay with your life.** snapped Darichi. The werewolf lept at Darichi with its claws fully extended and mouth open wide. Darichi easily dodged the attack as he brought up his sword cutting the werewolf. The werewolf howled in pain as it whipped around on its heel. It was surprised that Darichi's sword had hurt it even though the sword wasn't silver it was black as ink.

**How is this possible?** it asked clawing at its wound.

**Tensa Zangetsu is unlike any sword that exists in the world. It has a power all its own and can cut anything regardless of what it is.** replied Darichi. The werewolf lept wildly at Darichi swiping his claws at the Shinma. Darichi easily avoided the claws as dark energy began to pulse around Tensa Zangetsu. **GETSUSA TENSHÕ!** shouted out Darich. The dark energy lept from Darichi's sword when he swung the sword. The black and red energy cut the werewolf's arm off completely as the beast howled, screaming in pain. The werewolf lept one more time at Darichi as this time a giant red ball of energy formed at the end tips of his horns. **CERO!** snapped Darichi as the blast released killing the werewolf leaving no trace of the creature. Darichi grinned as he transformed back into Ichigo's normal human form before he undid the time slip. Darichi then took Ichigo back to school as he gave the teen back control over the body as Ichigo's lifeless body crashed onto the bathroom floor.

Meanwhile…Kisuke Uraha and Mayuris Kurotsuchi were watching the monitor as they equipped the werewolf that they had sent out with a camera. They both watched as the werewolf attacked people before a time slip seemed to stop time as a being that they didn't recognize entered the area doing battle with the werewolf. They watched the destructive power displayed by the Shinma before the feed went dead. Both men's faces paled considerably. They have never seen a Shinma like this that was capable of this much power. Kisuke silently hoped that his elites could take care and eliminate the Shinma.

"Excuse me sirs but they are here." stated a rather quite woman.

"Thank you Nemu Kurotsuchi. Mayuri keep working on it. I want that Shimna's data as soon as possible." stated Kisuke as he got up to leave.

"Yes Master Uraha!" replied Mayuri. Nemu lead Kisuke to the room where all of his elites were gathered together. Kisuke entered the room to find eight creatures sitting waiting for their master. About three of them looked human. Kisuke went to the head chair looking at the eight.

"Thank you for coming. The reason why I have summoned all of you is because it seems that a Shinma is still alive." stated Kisuke.

**Are you serious? I thought that we had wiped their kind from existence! **snarled a blue haired man. This was the werecat, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

**Are you certain that it is a Shinma and not something else?** asked a dark skinned creature with a spike bone Mohawk. He had several piercing in his large pointed ears and nose. His bottom fangs petrueded up from his lips as they were much longer than his top fangs. This was the troll, Zommari Leroux.

"All data points that this is indeed a Shinma as it appears much different from the other Shinma that have existed as it is also very powerful." replied Kisuke.

**This Shinma sounds like fun. I can't wait to fight him.** stated a man with one blood red slit eye and an eye patch. His black hair was spiked up in different directions. This was the vampire, Kenpachi Zaraki.

**You wish for us to find and kill this Shinma, Master Uraha?** asked a white being with long horns. Half of his body was that of a black goat with a long tail and large black wings while the other half was human. This was the devil, Ulquiorra Shiffer (Ulquiorra's full Hollow form).

"Of course! I can't have this Shinma fuck up my plans. If at all possible, I want his corpse body in order to study it further." replied Kisuke.

**Leave it to me Master Uraha!** replied a jackal faced man grinning much like a Cheshire cat. This was the Anubis, Gin Ichimaru.

**Not if I get to him first!** stated a massively scared man that appeared to be rotting. His long white beard had dirt and vines tangled in it. This was the zombie, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai or as he preferred to be called Yamamoto for short.

"I don't care who kills him just as long he is eliminated." replied Kisuke.

**Do you have data and an image of this Shinma?** asked a large green skin creature. This was the ogre, Yammy Riyalgo.

**Master Uraha wouldn't have called us if he didn't.** replied a dark red creature with several horns and a long red tail. This was the demon, Sõsuke Aizen (I will have better description of what they look like next time as I just wanted to briefly introduce whom was in the elite group and what kind of creatures they were).

"Mayuri is gathering it as we speak. Do what you must to destroy this Shinma." stated Kisuke as he got up to leave. _Hopefully this eight will take care of my Shinma problem._ Kisuke thought to himself.

Next chapter…..

Old friends


	5. old friends

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Five - old friends

When Ichigo awoke he found himself hooked up to an IV drip and a medical monitor. Ichigo let out a long sigh knowing instantly where he was. Ichgio felt so sore and drained.

_Dam it Darichi, you certainly did a number of me._ Ichigo thought to himself.

**Haven't you had enough of this place all ready Ichigo. I never thought that I would see you here again.** stated a familiar voice. Ichigo slightly turned his head to see a transparent image of an older teen with the number 69 tattooed on the left side of his face. Ichigo recognized the teen instantly. Shūhei Hisagi was like an older brother to Ichigo when they grew up together as he looked after Ichigo. Shūhei was killed in a fatal car accident that cost the teen his very life. So Ichigo knew that there was no way that he could be seeing Shūhei now.

"That's impossible, your dead." stated Ichigo.

_**Nothing is impossible for us, Ichigo. We can see things that normal people can not. Seeing spirits and ghosts is completely normal for us.**_ stated Darichi in the back of Ichigo's mind. Apparently Shūhei could hear Darichi's voice just as well as Ichigo could.

**I knew that you were special Ichigo but I would have never thought that you were a supernatural creature known as a Shimna. **stated Shūhei.

"How is it possible that you know about the Shimna's Shūhei?" asked Ichigo.

_**All supernatural creatures know about the Shimna's even those who used to be human.**_ replied Darichi.

"Is it because they are now subjected to obey the laws that we enforce?" asked Ichigo as Shūhei nodded his head yes. "What are the laws that they have to obey anyway?" asked Ichigo.

**The first law is that we can not harm, attack, or even kill humans. The second law is that we have to keep our presence a secret from humans. The third laws is that we are not allowed to feed on humans. And the fourth law is that we can not roam around during the day while humans are out unless under a human disguise. Any caught disobeying these four laws will ultimately be dealt with by the Shimna. Many of us know not to challenge these laws or to even dare to challenge you as your power could destroy us instantly.** stated Shūhei. Just then Ichigo's father Isshin entered the room wearing a doctor's lab coat.

"I see that you have finally regained consciousness. How do you feel Ichigo?" asked Isshin as he ran his check up on Ichigo.

"Sore and drained of energy." replied Ichigo as he slowly began to sit up with his father's help.

_**Sorry about that Ichigo but that was my fault. That werewolf had disobeyed all four laws plus it seemed that somebody was controlling it and wanted our lives. It seems that somebody is creating Daemons and has some kind of plan on their twisted mind.**_ stated Darichi. Isshin shook his son several times bringing Ichigo back around.

"Sorry dad…Darichi was speaking to me so, I guessed that I kind of dazed out of it. I should be fine." stated Ichigo.

"Just be careful son. People are starting to question about what is going on with you. I had to come up with a believable story." stated Isshin.

"Sorry about that dad." replied Ichigo.

"Anyway rest up. You will be spending the night here. I will come and check on you in the morning." stated Isshin as Ichigo laid back down. Ichigo watched as his father left the room as also Shūhei had disappeared. Ichigo got comfortable as he began to slowly drift off to sleep.

Darichi was wondering through the mindscape when a black cat crossed before his path.

**It was about time that you had finally woke up. I was starting to believe that you wouldn't wake up. Why did you wait for so long?** asked the cat in a human voice.

**It is nice to see you to Yoruichi Shihōin. Both you and I knew that Ichigo wasn't ready. Plus Zangetsu had placed that seal on us. The only time the seal would undo itself is if the laws were broken or by the time Ichigo reached sixteen years old.** replied Darichi.

**What was Zangetsu thinking when he had brought you to the humans? I know that you reside within a human as he is the other half of you and that's the reason why you can live within the human world.** asked Yoruichi as the cat's body began to stretch and bend into a human shape. A dark skinned woman now stood in front of Darichi. Yoruichi was a shape shifter as she could change her shape and form at will. Nobody knew what was her true form as she would often take on only the form of either a black cat or a human.

**Zangetsu knew that I would be safe away from the other supernatural creatures when my power hadn't fully awakened yet and seeing how my human half was no were near ready to handle the responsibility that was placed upon us. Our only hope was to live in the human world.** answered Darichi.

**So how are you planning to train your human half. He knows next to nothing about our kind or even what kind of powers he is capable of?** asked Yoruichi.

**I had planned to bring him here to the mindscape to train him during free moments.** replied Darichi.

**Well fear not. That's why Shūhei and I are here. Somebody sent us to help you and your human half. And I think that you are full well who it was as he told us to help you out in anyway that we possibly can. Shūhei knows your human half and I know you so we make the obvious choice to help you train.** replied Yoruichi. Darichi shuttered as he had a really bad feeling about all of this.

Next chapter…..

Training


	6. training

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

six - training

The next morning Ichigo awoke within the hospital feeling much better. His recovery rate amazed his father as he wished that some of his patience could recover as quickly as Ichigo did. After Ichigo was cleared, Isshin took Ichigo to school.

"If anyone asks, you had a blackout while in the bathroom which caused you to fall and injure yourself. It was the best I could come up with seeing how your blackouts have been well recorded." stated Isshin.

"All right dad." replied Ichigo as he got out of the car heading into the school. The first person he saw was Orihime.

"Ichigo what happened to you yesterday? I saw you get carted out of here in an ambulance." asked Orihime.

"I had a blackout in the bathroom. I must have fallen and injured myself but my dad says that I am lucky that I didn't break any bones and didn't have any brain damage. Thanks for your concern. I am all right." replied Ichigo.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I had thought about what you had said and all. I am extremely flattered by how you feel but I see you more as a friend." replied Orihime.

"I see. Forgive me for asking this Orihime but why do you turn down every guy whom asks you out? Are you gay or something?" asked Ichigo bluntly.

"Fucking hell no! It is just I want someone different, special, unique. I know that there is a person like that out there. I just haven't found him yet." replied Orihime. Ichigo could hear Darichi laugh in the back of his mind which almost made Ichigo jump.

_**That's a good one! If she would only open up her eyes, she would see that you are that person. God I forgot how ignorant humans are. And you seriously like this girl?**_ asked Darichi mentally.

_Shut up!_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Well if you ever change your mind Orihime let me know." stated Ichigo as he walked off snarling a few words underneath his breath.

_**Come on Ichigo, don't be like that. What do you see in that human anyway? **_asked Darichi mentally. Ichigo wanted to answer his question but he couldn't. Darichi let out a long sigh. _**Ichigo just reply with your thoughts. I can hear whatever you think being we are of the same mind.**_ stated Darichi.

_I have liked Orihime for a long time. She's funny, smart, beautiful, kind, and gentle. Over time those feelings grew stronger. You wouldn't understand But am I still allowed to live a normal life or is it because I am a Shinma that I am not allowed to have feelings or a normal life?_ Ichigo asked.

_**Hey I didn't say that! I was just trying to understand that's all Ichigo. Remember, I have been asleep for a long time. If we didn't have human feelings then we couldn't live in the human world and we would be just as cruel as some of the other Daemons that attack and kill humans. I didn't mean to offend you. Oh before I forget, your friend Sh**__**ūhei and a shape shifter friend of mine, Yoruichi is going to help us in your training.**_ stated Darichi. Renji tapped Ichigo on the shoulder snapping Ichigo back into the real world.

"So what happened?" asked Renji.

"It is a long story but, you owe me five dollars!" replied Ichigo.

"How do you figure that?" asked Renji.

"Orihime gave me an answer. No she's not gay and she only sees me as a friend so, pay up!" replied Ichigo.

"Shit!" cursed Renji.

After school, Ichigo headed straight home. Along the way he felt like he was being followed. Ichigo whipped around quickly only to find a black cat.

"Jesus fucking Christ cat you scared the shit out of me." Ichigo stated breathing a sigh of relief.

**You should have sensed my presence better than that!** replied the cat in a human voice. Hearing the cat speak freaked Ichigo out as he stumbled backwards falling down to the ground hard.

"That's impossible! Cats can't talk!" he stated bluntly as Ichigo could hear Darichi laughing in the back of his mind. "What's so fucking funny?" he snapped.

_**Meet Yoruichi Shih**__**ōin. She is a shape shifter that I was telling you about. This is one of the forms that she is capable of.**_ replied Darichi mentally. Ichigo cursed underneath his breath as he got back up to his feet.

"Would it have killed you appear to me as a human being?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

**Sorry Ichigo but I had to see if you had any clue of what you were capable of. And me following you as a cat is much more discreet instead of appearing before you as a human and risking you attacking me.** replied Yoruichi. Ichigo had to admit that she did have a point. **First lets go and get you into a pair of comfortable clothes and then I will lead you to the training area. Your friend is meeting us there.** stated Yoruichi.

After Ichigo had dropped his things off at home and got changed. Ichigo followed Yoruichi to an old dojo temple.

**Welcome Ichigo to the Dungeon. This is where you'll train in your free time after school. In between times Darichi may chose to also take you to the mindscape for additional training. Now lets begin!** stated Yoruichi as she took on a human form. Ichigo shuttered when he heard the sounds of Yoruichi's body stretching as the transformation looked incredibly painful to him but to a being like Yoruchi she hardly felt any pain.

**Don't worry Ichigo, you'll get used to all of this. **stated Shūhei. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders hoping that his friend was right. Yoruichi began with hand to hand combat having Ichigo defend himself. Yoruichi used many different styles and techniques that Ichigo had never even seen before as he got thrown to his floor several times, hard. **The trick is to watch is to watch her movements and read what her body is going to do. Try to visualize what she is going to do before she does it.** stated Shūhei as Ichigo got up to his feet.

**Also feel your other half's guidance. Feel him and let him help you.** added Yoruichi. Ichigo took his fighting stance once he got back up ready for Yoruichi. Ichigo did a little bit better this time round but he still got his butt handed to him.

Several hours later, Ichigo laid on the floor visibly exhausted and sore. He had yet to get to the harder stuff. He had his cell phone in his hand as he had called his father to tell him where he was. Ichigo moaned as he a weekend as he hand nothing better to do. Is muscles throbbed in pain as he couldn't bring himself to move. As Ichigo laid there on the floor, he could feel Darichi's energy flowing through his body helping eliminate the pain that he was feeling.

**Your getting there Ichigo. If you remember all what we have taught you. You will learn this in no time.** stated Shūhei.

"I hope your right, I could use all the help that I can get right about now." Ichigo replied.

**Don't worry Ichigo, that is why we are here. We have a room set up for you to rest in when your able to move again. So tomorrow plan to stay the night.** stated Yoruichi as Ichigo just moaned his reply.

Next chapter…..

Renji learns the truth


	7. Renji learns the truth

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. To ulitma-owner, yes I had planned Yoruichi to be that way. To everyone else, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

seven - renji learns the truth

Ichigo spent all day Saturday and part of Sunday training with Yoruichi and Shūhei. Even though Ichigo was starting to have a better understanding and control of what he was capable of, he still had a ways to go according to Darichi. Ichigo learned what he could about the Daemons and other things that he didn't know about. Ichigo had learned that he was the very last Shinma.

"I know that this may sound like a stupid question but, how come Darichi seems separate from me but we are one in the same?" asked Ichigo.

_**That's because I am the dark part of you and you are my human half. All Shinma's have a duel identity. This way only a selected few Daemons know whom we are. Most Daemons will only know us as Shinma not as Ichigo Kurosaki or even as Darichi. This way it prevents the other Daemons from attacking us.**_ replied Darichi.

**Even humans won't know unless we share the secret with them. Things are done a certain way in order to protect the Shinma's. Seeing how you are the last Shinma, you will have to take a mate in order to reproduce the Shinma race which means telling a human female the truth of our existence and what you are.** stated Shūhei.

**Even though we might be immortal, there are still ways that we can be killed.** added Yoruichi.

"So what happens if a human does manage to stumble onto the truth?" asked Ichigo.

_**That hasn't happened yet but who knows. They will possibly have to be told and protected. Much like what happened to Isshin and Masaki, they knew nothing about the Daemons until Zangetsu appeared before them.**_ replied Darichi.

It was Monday at school as Renji pointed out to Ichigo that because of what happened to him lately, they still haven't had their sleep over.

"I am so sorry Renji. I can't believe that I would forget something like that. I don't think that I actually had a chance to really celebrate my birthday either." stated Ichigo.

"Then we are going have to do something about that. I am coming over today to sleepover." stated Renji. Ichigo knew that he was supposed to train after school with Yoruichi and Shūhei.

_**We can miss one day of training. Besides we have to keep up the appearances of a normal human life.**_ stated Darichi mentally.

_If you say so._ replied Ichigo mentally. "All right Renji. We will go to your house after school to pick up the things that you'll need for tonight." stated Ichigo. Later on after school, Renji and Ichigo headed towards Renji's place. Along the way the two friends joked and laughed with one another. Along the way, Ichigo could sense a Daemon close by. He was slowly getting used how to sense them even though while he was human, they couldn't sense him. Ichigo cursed mentally as he knew that if he transformed to fight the Daemon, Renji would learn the truth about his secret. Suddenly a zombie stepped out of the shadows grinning. Ichigo could tell almost instantly that this was one of the artificially created Daemons that he had been fighting lately but something seemed different about this one.

"Dude it is way too early for Halloween." stated Renji.

**This is no trick human. You two are going to die. This way I can lure the Shinma to a trap!** stated Yamamoto as he held his hand out to one side (he looks almost like he does in the series although his flesh is rotting off of his body exposing his bones. His long white beard has dirt and vines tangled in it much like how he has it tied in the series). **Ry****ūjin Jakka! **snapped the zombie as a fire sword appeared within his hands. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably when he saw the sword.

_**This Daemon is much different from the others that we have fought before. Ichigo, I know that you don't want to transform before your friend but we may have to. This Daemon has already broken two of the laws and is going for a third.**_ stated Darichi as Ichigo moved in front of Renji.

"Renji run, get the hell out of here!" shouted out Ichigo.

**I don't think so!** replied Yamamoto as he moved his sword in a slashing movement as the flame snaked around Ichigo heading straight for Renji.

"Shit!" snarled Ichigo as he moved quickly pushing Renji out of the way taking the hit from Yamamoto's attack. The fire burned his back but because of Ichigo's regenerative powers, the flame only damaged his clothes. Ichigo could begin to feel Darichi take control as his dark half meant business.

**You son of a bitch! I don't care if you are an artificially created Daemon. Even creatures like you should know the laws.** stated Darichi as Ichigo's body began to transform into that of his true form (the full hollow form).

**It seems that I have lucked out. Who would have thought that the Shinma was disguising himself as a human? My master will be extremely pleased if I bring your corpse back to him.** stated Yamamoto.

**That's not going to happen zombie. I will not allow you to have your way. If I have to send a message to your master and creator, then I will use you to do it.** snarled Darichi once he was completely and fully transformed, he reached into the black hole in his chest pulling out a black sword. Yamamoto's all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils widened as an evil smirk stretched across his face. **Your sword stands not a chance against my Ry****ūjin Jakka.** stated Yamamoto. Darichi laughed as he lifted Tensa Zangetsu placing the blade across his shoulders sideways.

**I wouldn't be to sure of yourself.** stated Darichi. Yamamoto moved slashing at Darichi as the Shinma countered with Tensa Zangetsu. The two swords clashed as the flames around Ryūjin Jakka seemed to be devoured until only an ordinary sword remained. The two swords clashed in a shower of sparks as Yamamoto couldn't believe that his flame sword had lost its fire. Yamamoto started slashing at Darichi wildly causing the Shinma to laugh. **I told you not to under estimate Tensa Zangetsu.** stated Darichi as he managed to slash Yamamoto's arm off sending blood flying everywhere. The zombie screamed in pain as it tried to retreat for its life. Darichi grabbed the zombie's other arm pulling him back. **Not so fast! You started this fight and I intend to finish it. CERO!** snapped Darichi as the red ball of energy shot through the zombie from the tips of his horns going through the zombie's body sending blood and guts flying outwards. **I can not allow you to tell the truth to your master about me. This is the end for you zombie. GETSUGA TENSHÕ!** snapped Darichi as he slashed his sword as black and red energy cut the zombie completely in half rightdown the middle. Darichi watched as the zombie's body began to dissolve away as the fire sword went up in black flames. Darichi turned towards Renji whom looked at him scared for his very life.

"…..Ic…hi….go…..?" he asked nervously.

**Sort of. Don't worry we won't hurt you Renji. Sorry that you had to see that.** replied Darichi as he began to transform back into Ichigo. _**Ichigo are you still with me?**_

_I think so. Man I had no clue that we were that powerful._ replied Ichigo as Tensa Zangetsu vanished in a puff of smoke once Ichigo was back in his human form. Ichigo swayed a little bit somewhat drained because of Darichi taking control over his body.

"Ichigo what the fucking hell is going on?" asked Renji angrily.

"It's a long story Renji, one am not sure your going to believe." replied Ichigo.

After Ichigo had explained everything to Renji, the teen stood there dumbfounded. He would have never expected that his best friend wasn't human and that he also had a darker part of him that was incredibly powerful and deadly.

"So he was the reasons why you had all those blackouts when you were younger?" asked Renji.

"Pretty much. It was because I couldn't handle my powers or my responsibility yet that caused Darichi to be sealed away until I was ready." stated Ichigo.

"Darichi?" asked Renji.

"That's his name as he is the dark part of me. Even though we are one in the same, we have a duel identity." replied Ichigo.

"Does your father know all about this?" asked Renji.

"Both my father and mother knew from the first moment that I was given to them by Zangetsu. Mom died trying to protect me that's what Darichi said and remembers seeing how he was the last one to see my mom when she was alive." replied Ichigo.

"Are you sure that it is all right for me to know the truth about all of this?" asked Renji.

"Seeing how you witnessed everything, we have no choice but to tell you the truth. Don't worry we trust you to keep our secret." stated Ichigo which made Renji worry even more.

Next chapter…..

allies


	8. allies

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. To raae, your welcome as I had planned to use several of your ideas for the characters and what they are. In this chapter I explained a little bit about Shūhei and stuff about him. To HappiestUnderClouds, it is spelled Shinma. Sometimes I get confused writing it and typing it. And yes it is possible for a zombie to die again and I am happy that I killed off too. I really hate him in the series, I mean how stupid can you be if you don't listen to your subordinates? To Forgotten Memories Kaiori, interesting idea about Orhime being a Daemon but no she isn't one. So far only the Daemons who have allied themselves with Ichigo and Darichi know his secret. And to ultima-owner, yes the old man makes for one hell of an ugly zombie! Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Eight - allies

After learning Ichigo's secret for himself, Renji and Ichigo headed straight for Ichigo's place. Isshin was all ready home and when he saw the teens both covered in blood.

"Ichigo don't tell me that….." stated Isshin as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Renji now knows about it all. I had no choice dad. The created Daemon that attacked us had disobeyed the laws." stated Ichigo. Isshin let out a long sigh patting his son on the shoulder.

"At least nobody got hurt. Go get cleaned up you two and I will start dinner. We will talk then." stated Isshin. The two teens obeyed as Ichigo let Renji a set of clothes and pajamas for the night. He placed their blood stained uniforms in the wash. At dinner Isshin explained some things about what was going on, what Ichigo was, and the things that attacked them. "Now Renji, nobody must know what you know. If the Daemons find out that we know about them, they will surely kill us and come after Ichigo. Ichigo and Darichi are the only defense this world has against the Daemons." stated Isshin.

_**Sounds like Isshin has been doing some more research during his free time.**_ stated Darichi mentally.

"I understand that Mr. Kurosaki. It just still shocks me and all. So does anyone else besides us know about this?" asked Renji.

"Two others as they are Daemons. Don't worry, they can be trusted one knows Darichi very well, the other we know." replied Ichigo as both Isshin and Renji looked at him confused. "You guys remember Shūhei Hisagi right? Because of his connection to me, he came back as a ghost to help me in my training. The other is a shape shifter named Yoruichi Shihōin." stated Ichigo as both still looked at him shocked. "Did I say something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

**No I think them both seeing me put them into shock.** replied Shūhei.

"Shūhei what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

**I grew concerned when you didn't show up. Yoruichi would have come but we felt that it would be less suspicion if I came instead.** replied Shūhei.

"But that doesn't explain how Renji and my dad can see you." stated Ichigo.

_**It is because of our powers Ichigo. Even ghosts like Sh**__**ūhei can be visible to humans when they are near us. Shūhei please be careful in the future.**_ stated Darichi mentally.

The next day Renji and Ichigo walked together talking about various things. They avoided the topic of Daemons and other supernatural things.

"So tell me what Orihime said exactly to you." stated Renji.

"That she was flattered by my feelings and stuff but she only thinks of me as a friend and that she is looking for someone different and special." replied Ichigo.

"If she only knew. Why don't you tell her?" asked Renji.

"Hell no! I had a hard enough time telling you and you are my best friend. Think about it, some girl being told that your not human. They might look at you like you had lost your marbles. Besides that, you witnessed everything first hand." replied Ichigo.

"Well its just a thought." replied Renji as Ichigo stopped short of the schools gate. "Ichigo what's wrong." asked Renji.

**A Daemon is close by.** replied Darichi trying not to take control over Ichigo's body but whatever it was that he was sensing was incredibly powerful despite it trying to shield its self. Renji cursed as he pulled Ichigo into a nearby alley.

"Darichi don't even think about it. This is a school during the day with a lot of people around. Wouldn't you be breaking your own rules that your supposed to enforce?" asked Renji.

_Renji has a point Darichi!_ stated Ichigo mentally.

_**Fine I am going to place a seal on myself. Ichigo it will be up to you to find the Daemon on your own and find out what it is up to.**_ stated Darichi mentally as he slipped into the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Are you all right Ichigo?" asked Renji once Darichi seemed to vanish.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I just never sensed a Daemon that strongly before. Hopefully I can figure out who it is." Ichigo stated as they entered the school grounds.

Even with Darichi self sealed, Ichigo could still feel the Daemon's presence strongly. It seems to be coming from a young child prodigy that was brand new to the school. Tōshirō Hitsugaya seemed like an ordinary kid despite his short spiked snow white hair as his large ice blue eyes seemed cold. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that Tōshirō maybe the Daemon he was sensing but seeing how the kid wasn't breaking any of the laws. Ichigo had no choice but to overlook him. By lunch time, Ichigo had a pounding jackhammer of a headache as he told Renji that he was going to the nurses office. As Ichigo walked down the halls towards the nurses office, he met Tōshirō in the halls.

"So you're the Shinma. I must congratulate you on being able to control your powers when sensing me. I was testing you in order to learn more about what kind of person you are." stated Tōshirō. Ichigo glared at Tōshirō angrily as his pounding headache finally dissipated.

"Just who or what are you and what do you want from me?" Ichigo asked angrily as he tried to figure out how Tōshirō figured out that he was a Shinma.

"Calm yourself Shinma, I mean you no harm. Believe it or not, I am on your side. And I am a dragon." replied Tōshirō. Ichigo just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Ok, say that I believe what you saying and everything**.** How do you know what I am?" Ichigo asked.

"Very easily, my eyes can see you in your true form. Plus I used to know Zangetsu before he had passed away." replied Tōshirō.

_**Is it possible that you are the ice dragon Hy**__**ōrinmaru?**_ asked Darichi mentally as Ichigo could feel Darichi's presence in the back of his mind as it seemed that Darichi had unsealed himself.

"So Zangetsu did tell you about me, I can't say that I am not surprised. Look the reason why I am meeting with you like this is because there is another Daemon whom wanted to meet with you but unlike me he can't take on a human form." stated Tōshirō. Ichigo wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap.

_**Ichigo it is alright, we can trust him. Hy**__**ōrinmaru do you know where the old dojo named the Dungeon is?**_ asked Darichi mentally as Tōshirō nodded his head yes. _**Then we can meet there and talk some more.**_ stated Darichi.

"Sounds like a plan." stated Tōshirō before he walked off.

_I hope you know what you are doing Darichi._ stated Ichigo mentally.

After school had let out, Ichigo headed towards the Dungeon to meet with Tōshirō and the other Daemon that the ice dragon was telling him about.

_Could it be possible that there are a few Daemons that are willing to help me other than Yoruichi and Sh__ūhei?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

_**Anything is possible Ichigo. From what I have learned from Zangetsu is that there are a few Daemons that will protect the humans and help out the Shinma. I knew that Yoruichi was one of them from a long time ago. Yoruichi has always trained every Shinma that has come before us. I don't know the reason why Sh**__**ūhei is a ghost and the truth about why he is helping us out. I know is that he used to know you. What is the story about Shūhei?**_ asked Darichi.

_Sh__ūhei was my neighbor when I was younger. Even though he was much older than me, he would always play with me as we spent a lot of time together growing up. I looked uup to Shūhei like he was an older brother even though I was an only child. Shūhei taught me how to fend for myself because the kids were picking on me because of my hair color. It was about two years ago right before Shūhei was due to start college when he was involved in a very deadly and fatal car accident that claimed his life. Who knows the reason to why he became a ghost and stuff like that. Why are you concerned about it?_ asked Ichigo mentally.

_**It is just never before has a human become a Daemon unless they were a half Daemon before they died. When a half Daemon dies or comes close to death, it awakens them as a Daemon. Or so I have been told.**_ replied Darichi.

_Sounds like you want to confront Sh__ūhei to find out the truth. _stated Ichigo.

_**I am willing to overlook it because he was once your friend but, I don't like the feel of this. Something bigger is going on here and I have a feeling that it involves those artificially created Daemons.**_ replied Darichi as Ichigo finally arrived at the Dungeon. Ichigo entered finding Yoruichi and Shūhei there. Tōshirō was also there still in human form along with a Shinomen Naga (a half man/half snake that I had found in an old Dungeons and Dragons Oriental Adventures Role Playing book that I had). The Shinomen Naga had long dark pine green hair that almost looked back styled with white rods in it. Copper yellow reptilian eyes, a pale Caucasian muscular human torso and green scales that ran from his cheeks down his side. He had a long dark green snake body from the waist down as the patter on his scales looked similar to a rattlesnakes. At his side hung a sword in its sheath as Darichi knew that the sword was a zanpaktō similar to his own but much different. Tōshirō had a zanpaktō strapped onto his back. Ichigo seemed surprised that Tōshirō was still in his human form.

"Ah you have arrived. This is the Daemon that I was telling you about Shinma. This is Byakuya Kuchiki." stated Tōshirō as the Shinomen Naga nodded his head.

"Please just call me Ichigo while I am in my human form." replied Ichigo.

**I am honored to meet you Shinma, I mean Ichigo. You can clearly see why I wanted to meet with you in secret. I clearly can't go out into the human world looking the way I am.** stated Byakuya.

_**That's understandable Byakuya. I am the darker half of Ichigo, please call me Darichi. I am actually glad that you chose to obey the laws. Lately I have been having problems with some artificially created Daemons.**_ stated Darichi.

"That's the reason why we wanted to meet with you. It seems that these artificially created Daemons have been attacking not only humans but also Daemons as well. These artificially created Daemons are much stronger and more powerful than the originals. Something is going on as some of us fear that soon our existence will be made publically known to the humans." stated Tōshirō. Darichi cursed to himself when he heard this news.

**Hy****ōrinmaru and I are willing to help you out if the worst does happen.** stated Byakuya. Ichigo knew that the law forbid both Tōshiro and Byakuya couldn't officially come out and admit what they were but if a large group of Daemons did break the four laws, then the laws could be rewritten by the Shinma in order to keep the peace.

_**We appreciate that. I have a feeling that we may **_**need it**_**!**_ replied Darichi.

Next chapter…..

Ogres and trolls


	9. ogres and trolls

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Nine - ogres and trolls

After meeting with Byakuya and Tōshirō, Ichigo trained some more with Yoruichi and Shūhei. The question about how Shūhei became a Daemon still lingered in the back of Darichi's mind. After the training was over a done with, Darichi finally caught up with Shūhei.

_**All right it is time you confessed up Sh**__**ūhei. How is it possible for a human to become a Daemon. I have seen Ichigo's memories as there is no indication that you have Daemon blood within you. So there is no way that you could have become a Daemon. **_stated Darichi.

**Well the truth is that I was a human before that accident. I didn't die at the car accident like everyone believes**_**. **_**I was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. There a doctor operated on me. I don't know what he did but the minute that my actual body died, I found myself as a ghost. I remember some man with long wavy black hair and smoke grey sunglasses coming along and explaining things to me. He told me what had happened and what I have become. He also told me the truth about what you were.** replied Shūhei.

_**That's impossible Zangetsu had died after he brought us to this world. He had died after he had brought us to this world. He had died long before your accident. It is not possible that as he still exists because his soul and spirit became our zanpakt**__**ō Tensa Zangetsu.**_ replied Darichi.

**I am telling the truth Darichi.** stated Shūhei.

**He is right Darichi. Zangetsu had also appeared before me to tell me that soon you will awaken and that I should come and train you. It was his spirit that contacted us. It is true that his soul and spirit has become your zanpakt****ō but his spirit also travels to those who know you to tell them how to help you since he can not anymore. His powers as a guardian still remains intact with your zanpaktō.** added Yoruichi. Darichi backed down as he never knew. It seemed that Zangetsu was still acting like he was the Shinma's guardian even though he was dead.

"What's a zanpaktō and why does it have a name?" asked Ichigo.

"A zanpaktō is a Daemons soul. If you destroy it, you destroy the Daemon. Each Daemon possesses one. There are only a handful that do not. A zanpaktō will often reflect or take on the appearance of that Daemons soul. There are a few zanpaktō that have their own unique soul and/or spirit. And even fewer that have been formed by a Daemon when they pass on from this world. Tensa Zangetsu is one of those very rare zanpaktōs as well as my own Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. My zanpanktō possesses the spirit and soul of my father whom passed his powers onto me as is the tradition for all ice dragons." stated Tōshirō.

**Each zanpakt****ō is unique as it has a special ability that only the user can use. Some will not fully awaken unless you say a specific word unique to that zanpaktō. **stated Byakuya.

"There is so much I still have yet to learn." moaned Ichigo.

The days went by quickly as Ichigo learned quickly what he was capable of. Something still bothered him. It concerned Shūhei had said about how he became a ghost.

_Could it be that this person who worked on Sh__ūhei is responsible for creating those artificial Daemons?_ Ichigo thought to himself before he could sense Daemons close by. _Dam it these things are certainly persistent._ Ichigo stated as he called upon his powers to alter time when he saw two ghastly looking creatures.

_**That's an ogre and a troll. They are mostly night creatures that don't travel up to the human world. **_stated Darichi. _**If they are anything like that zombie that we had fought, then it is my job to stop them. You did well in sensing them and using our powers to protect the humans.**_stated Darichi. Ichigo didn't argue with his darker half as he gave Darichi full control over their body. The transformation was almost instant as once they were fully transformed, Darichi went to confront the two Daemons. The ogre was a large robust green skin creature. It had a long slick black ponytail in the middle of its head with no other hair. It had short pointed up fangs that pointed upward from his lower lip. He wore some kind of battle armor that looked Japanese in design from the samurai era (similar to the orcs you can create in world of Warcraft, the online game). When they saw Darichi they smiled.

**Look Zommari, it seems that the Shinma has come to us so we don't have to look for it anymore.** stated the ogre.

**I see so your more of those artificially created Daemons that have been created that has been giving me trouble. What are you planning?** asked Darichi angrily.

**Annilation of the retched human race. Daemons shall no longer have to obey the laws because of humans. We have a right to this world as they do. For too long we have hidden behind the shadows not anymore.** replied Zommari.

**But a human created you and yet you feel this way! I don't understand your reasons as it makes no sense. And what does this person want from me anyway?** asked Darichi.

**To take you apart and see what makes you tick. We thought that we had destroyed the last of you but here you are as your powers seem very different from any Shinma that has existed.** stated Yammy.

**Quit your talking Yammy and get to fighting. The sooner we can kill him the sooner we can get back to Master Urahara. Brujeria**! snapped Zommari as he extended out his hand as a zanpanktō materalized.

**Yeah…yeah….yeah! Ira!** stated Yammy as a zanpanktō materialized in his hands.

_**Urahara must be the name of the one who created them. Never before have I seen zanpankt**__**ō's appear by Daemons just shouting out their names.**_ Darich though to himself as he reached into his black hole pulling out Tensa Zangetsu. Darichi could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing in his hands. A questioning look arouse from Darichi as he could feel power flowing into his being. _**Zangetsu is that you?**_ he questioned as the ogre and troll moved attacking Darichi at the same time. Darichi countered their zanpanktō's as sparks flew between the swords. Darichi poured energy and power into Tensa Zangetsu as it hummed loudly as Darichi's eyes glowed brightly.

**GETSUGA TENSHÕ!** snapped Darichi as black and red energy released from his sword. The wave headed towards the two Daemons. Zommari swung his sword as Darichi's attack got devoured by Zommari's sword. _**Shit his sword's name translates in Spanish as witchcraft which means that my attacks won't work!**_ Darichi cursed mentally as Yammy moved attacking Darichi angrily like a beast hence his swords name. Darichi had to go on the defense as the two attacked. Tensa Zangetsu still pulsed in his hands as energy continued to pour into his being. Even if Darichi manage to pull out a Cero attack, Zommari's Brujeria would devour it. Darichi's only hope was the power that Tensa Zangetsu was feeding him.

**Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.** stated a familiar voice as thousand of cherry blossoms entered the area protecting Darichi from the attacking Daemons. **Hurry Shinma, I can only hold them at bay for so long using my zanpakt****ō.** hissed Byakuya.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" snapped Tōshirō whom was partially transformed into his dragon form. Ice wings and tail ahd emerged from his back as his hand was an ice claw (Tōshirō's bankai form). An ice dragon emerged from Daiguren Hyōrinmaru attacking the two Deamons. "Hurry Shinma, we will hold them back as long as possible!" stated Tōshirō. Darich closed his eyes as he found himself within his mindscape. There waiting for him was Zangetsu just as he remembered him.

**Zangetsu please lend us your powers. As I am right now, I don't stand a chance against these two Daemons.** stated Darichi as Zangetsu nodded his head smiling.

**Repeat after me Darichi, TENMUKEI KOKUSHIKON **(literally translates as "Heaven Spiritual Cutting Fang" I looked up the translation on the internet for Japanese to English translation. This is an attack that I had specially created for Ichigo and Darichi). **This is my power that I once had when I was a guardian. It is your power now.** stated Zangetsu. Darichi opened his eyes as he glared at the two Daemons that stood in front of him.

**TENMUKEI KOKUSHIKON!** snapped Darichi as the energy lept from Tensa Zangetsu and from his body. The energy black with bright blue trim taking the shape of a cross as it headed at Zommari and Yammy. Tōshirō moved quickly grabbing Byakuya out of the way. Zommari held out Brujeria ready to absorb Darichi's attack but instead his zanpanktō shattered into pieces.

**What…that's not possible! Dam you Shinma!** shouted out Zommari. The attack hit the troll and ogre slicing them and their zanpanktō's into many pieces killing them both instantly. Darichi collapsed onto his knees breathing a sigh of relief. It was over for now but at least he had learned something. The name of the one who created these Daemons and their plans.

Next chapter…..

Deaths hands


	10. death hands

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. To raae, I am glad that you like how Shūhei turned out. Something is going to happen to him but you have to read the chapter to find out what. Surprisingly Ichigo isn't really overwhelmed with the fact that he isn't human because of Darichi being a part of him and the fact that in his subconscious he somewhat knew that he wasn't human. To drmona lord, the reason to why I made Byakuya a snake man is because when I saw the picture for the Shinomen Naga it looked a lot like Byakuya. Also in the series Byakuya seems cold like a snake and snakes have an affinity with nature (his zanpaktō) that's the reason why I made him a snake man (besides I wouldn't call an angel a Daemon as they aren't really demonic looking).Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Ten - Death hands

It has been a whole month since Ichigo learned that he was something other than human. A whole month since he learned about Darichi and the fact that he was a Shinma. During that month Ichigo spent training. He learned much about himself and that there were a few Daemons whom were willing to fight with him if he ever needed them. But what troubled Ichigo the most during that month was the sudden deaths of lots of humans. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that it was the work of those artificially created Daemons. He has been hearing reports that some humans have been found drained of their blood and other humans whom were perfectly healthy just dropped dead for no reason.

_**I don't like this Ichigo. Clearly they are offering us a challenge. I say that we should find the ones responsible for this and make them pay.**_ snarled Darichi.

_Calm yourself Darichi. Everytime we get close to these Daemons, they slip through our fingers. Everybody is looking into the cause of death. Don't worry so much we will find out what is going on._ stated Ichigo mentally.

_**I hope that your right.**_ snapped Darichi. Ichigo rubbed his head as he struggled to keep Darichi under control.

"Having troubles Ichigo?" asked Tōshirō. Ichigo sighed out loud as he shook his head.

"Just troubles with my other half." replied Ichigo.

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Renji. Renji knew that Tōshirō wasn't human and that he was one of the few Daemons willing to help Ichigo out.

"We aren't fighting. He is just irritated. That's all." replied Ichigo as both boys laughed. This caused Ichigo to shake his head.

Later on Ichigo stopped by the hospital to see his father. With his father's connections in the hospital, he could find out the causes of death from the victims that died. Ichigo walked through the hospital saying hello to a few people that he saw as he went towards his father's office. He knocked on the door before he entered. His father Isshin was reading over the reports as Ichigo entered closing the door behind him. Isshin looked up briefly gesturing for Ichigo to sit down.

"So what's the verdict dad?" asked Ichigo.

"I can determine that whatever killed them definitely wasn't human. The ones that had their blood drained had two distinct wounds on their necks. I believe this maybe the work of a vampire." replied Isshin.

"I thought as much. What about the others?" Ichigo asked.

"There's the interesting question. Each person was very healthy and lively. Then suddenly without any explanation, they dropped dead. Upon further examination, it seems that all of their internal organs collapsed upon themselves. Nothing I know of can cause something like that to happen. Which can only mean one thing, Deamons." stated Isshin.

_**Why am I not surprised? Ichigo we have to find the ones behind this and stop them. I have a really bad feeling about this. Humans are beginning to notice the strange occurrences.**_ stated Darichi. Ichigo got up from his chair placing his book bag down in the corner.

"I won't be home tonight. I have to stop them."

"I understand son, just promise me that you'll be careful." stated Isshin.

"We will!" replied Ichigo as he left the hospital. He hoped to find either Tōshirō, Shūhei, or Yoruichi to tell them what he had discovered. His first stop was the Dungeon dojo where Yoruichi and Shūhei usually stayed at. When he arrived there, they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly for no reason Ichigo broke down into tears as blood tears streaked down his face.

"What the fuck? Why in the Hell am I crying? And why tears of blood?" he asked as his heart felt heavy.

_**No it can't be possible. How did they manage it?**_ asked Darichi.

"Manage what, what in the fucking Hell happened Darichi?" Ichigo asked.

_**Ichigo I hate to be the one to tell **_**you this but **_**Shūhei is gone. They have killed a Daemon. I don't understand how its possible. That's what you are sensing and why you are crying tears of blood. When a Daemon you are close to dies, you can feel that bond breaking. Instead of normal human tears, you cry tears of blood. I am sorry Ichigo.**_ explained Darichi. Ichigo collapsed onto his knees smashing a balled up fist to the ground. He managed to dent the ground causing a small earthquake.

"I swear that they are going to pay for this. No more mister nice guy." Ichigo stated angrily as rage and anger made his blood boil.

Meanwhile Kenpachi Zaraki, the vampire and Gin Ichimaru, the Anubis finished off their latest kill in an alley.

**Do you honestly think that the Shinma will come?** asked Kenpachi as he licked his lips clean.

**Considering that we had just killed one of his allies. I think that there is a good chance that we pissed him off.** replied Gin. (Kenpachi looks like how he does in the series while Gin has the head of a jackal.)

**Good, I have been itching to fight him since he had killed off Zommari, Yammy, and Yamamoto.** grinned Kenpachi flashing his fangs.** My sword wants to draw out that Shinma's blood.**

**The sooner we kill him the better as Master Urahara has become quite irritated with us failing to destroy the Shinma.** whimpered Gin. Suddenly a bright red ball of energy entered the area as both Kenpachi and Gin lept out of harms way. Both turned quickly to see Ichigo in his full form standing there with Tensa Zangetsu in hand. Both Daemons grinned wickedly at Ichigo.

**I have no idea of what you are planning to do but I won't allow you to do it.** snapped Darichi.

**All we want is a chance to fight you Shinma. That's why we are killing humans, to draw you out.** stated Gin.

**Come on Gin, less talking and more killing. Ketsueki Tsurugi!** stated Kenpachi (this literally means "blood sword" seeing how Kenpachi doesn't know the name of his zanpaktō, I had named it for him. I found the translation online through a sight that translates English to Japanese).

**Shinsō!** snapped Gin. Both men held out their hands as their zanpaktōs appeared in their hands. Once their zanpaktōs appeared, both men moved attacking Darichi. Sparks flew between the three swords as the two Daemons double teamed against the Shinma. The vampire and Anubis grinned as they attacked Darichi.** Careful Shinma, one false move can prove fatal. The slightest touch from Shinsō can cause your death!** laughed Gin. Darichi ground his teeth as he knew that the Anubis's words rang true.Darichi managed to get the two of them off of him for a split second by pushing them back thanks to his superhuman strength.

**GETSUGA TENSH****Õ!** snapped Darichi. The black and red wave of energy ripped through the alley heading straight at the two Daemons. But the minute that Anubis swung his sword the wave seemed to die. This caused Darichi's eyes to widen considerably. A sudden gasp caught Darichi off guard as he turned seeing that Kenpachi had Orihime in his claws. **Dam it!** snarled Darichi. He knew that Ichigo would never forgive him if something happened to Orihime. Tears were within Orihime's eyes as the vampire licked her face.

**Come now Shinma. Can you stop us from killing her and protect her at the same time? **hissed the vampire. Anger and rage pulsed within Darichi as he could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing with power. Gin moved attacking Darichi as sparks flew between the two swords. Darichi could feel Orihime's fears like it was his own as he knew that he couldn't allow anything to happen to happen to Orihime. Watching the vampire have his way with Orihime and sensing her fears caused Darichi's blood to boil. A dark aura erupted from Darichi's body as Orihime pleaded and cried to be freed.

**Leave her alone!** snarled Darichi deeply as two large black leathery demonic wings ripped out of his back as a long white tail with a black flame tip ripped out of his tailbone. Darichi's fangs lengthened as well as his nails. Darichi could feel Zangetsu's powers pooling together with his. This felt much different from the energy that Zangetsu had given to him before as this felt much more sinister and evil. Words came to his mind as he pushed Gin off of him with great force.

**HAKAISHA KYUUTEN!** snapped Darichi (literally means "heavens destroyer". It is a new attack that I came up with for Ichigo. I had found the translation online for a sight that translates English into Japanese) as energy ripped from Tensa Zangetsu in a wave of black, red, and blue. Once Darichi released the energy, he moved flying straight at Kenpachi snatching Orihime from his and throwing the vampire into the attack that he ahd just unleashed. Darichi's wings wrapped themselves around himself and Orihime as she struggled to get free. **Take it easy, I am here to save you and protect you. I will not let anything happen to you human.** stated Darichi. Orihime stopped struggling looking up at Darichi through tear struck eyes. Once Darichi felt the wave disperse, he rose slowly finding Gin had survived the attack although his body was badly burned. Before the Anubis could move, Darichi flew at Gin thrusting Tensa Zangetsu into the Daemons heart. As he ripped the sword out, he cut the Anubis with sword and all in half sending blood and guts flying everywhere. Finally it seemed to be over with as Darichi breathed a sigh of relief while Orihime slowly rose to her feet.

"Who are you and what the fuck were those things?" asked Orihime.

**Something that you should forget that you had seen. Don't tell any human what happened and what you saw.** stated Darichi as he spread open his wings flying off.

Next chapter…

The secrets out


	11. the secret's out

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Please feel free to continue leaving me your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Eleven - the secret's out

It was a day later as Ichigo entered the school grounds. His I-pod was playing "Whisper by Evanescence" (and yes this was playing in my I-pod when I wrote this chapter) as he tried to piece together what happened yesterday. It seemed that he and Darichi had taken on a new form as now he had mysterious wounds on his body that wasn't healing. He could remeber seeing Orihime being attacked and feeling her fear. Ichigo could remember feeling his blood boiling and this dark energy consume his body. Darichi never fully told Ichigo what happened as he knew that his counterpart had his reasons for remaining silent. Ichigo could feel someone tap him on his shoulders as he pulled out his ear buds turning around to see Orihime. Ichigo turned off his I-pod giving the girl his undivided attention.

"Orihime, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, do you believe in fate?" asked Orihime as Ichigo looked at her rather confused.

"Not really, why do you ask?" replied Ichigo.

"Well, I can't go into full detail. But I think that I have met the one whom I have been waiting for. It happened yesterday on my way home when I was attacked. This person saved my life as I could tell that he was incredibly special." replied Orihime.

_**Is she talking about me? Doesn't she know that we are one in the same?**_ asked Darichi mentally.

_Of course not. We left without telling her whom we are as we told her to forget about what happned. Besides that, when are you going to tell me what happened to us yesterday?_ Ichigo asked mentally.

_**We will talk about this later on in the mindscape.**_ replied Darichi. Ichigo knew that whatever his other half had to say was extremely important.

"That sounds nice Orihime. I am glad that you had found someone. So why are you coming to me with this?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I am a bit confused by something. This person that I had met reminds me a bit of you. Its not his appearance but his manerisms. I know that this is impossible so I had to see for myself if I was going crazy or not." replied Orihime which caused Ichigo and Darichi to curse silently.

_**Impossible, how could she had figured it out?**_ asked Darichi mentally.

_Don't ask me. Besides it seems that she isn't too sure._ replied Ichigo as he turned towards Orihime smiling slightly. "The reason to why he possibly reminds you of me is because in your mind you wanted someone familiar to associate with rather than a total stranger." stated Ichigo as Orihime looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess that your right. I guess that I just needed someone to talk to. Thanks Ichigo, you are in deed a good friend." stated Orihime as she hugged Ichigo kissing him on his left cheek. This caused Ichigo to blush slightly. As Orihime walked off both Tōshirō and Renji walked up to Ichigo.

"What was that about?" they both asked in unison.

"I will tell you later." replied Ichigo.

It was during science class with Jūshiro Ukitake when an announcement came over the main speakers for all staff to turn on the television sets in the class room. All of the students were told to remain in their current class rooms to watch the news report that was coming in. All the television monitors flickered as a man appeared in the screen wearing a green and white striped beach hat.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Kisuke Urahara. I come to you in order to tell you that we are not alone in this world of ours. The truth is that we live side by side with these creatures known as Daemons. These Daemons have kept themselves hidden from us by staying in the shadows and out of human sight." stated Kisuke as the screen changed showing images of various battles that Ichigo had fought in his true form against the artificially created Daemons. Ichigo began to grind his teeth as his nails dug into his desk. He wasn't the only one upset as Tōshirō's eyes began to glow all blue with no visible irises and/or pupils. Both his fangs and nails also lengthened. The image on the television set flashed back to Kisuke. "Now some of these Daemons are capable of taking on a human form and blending in with us." The camera then turned to show a blue haired and blue eyed man whom suddenly hunched over in pain as the snapping, cracking, and stretching of his body could clearly be heard. The man's form began to change as slick white armor covered his body as blue fuzzy cat ears stretched out replacing his human ones. His feet changed into cat paws as a long white cat's tail ripped out of his tail bone. The nails on his hands lengthened into sharp claws as sharp fangs petruded from his lips. His short hair became much longer flowing down to his waist as the transformation finally completed its self. The camera then turned back to Kisuke whom was smiling. "These aren't tricks or any sort of special effects as everything you are seeing is truly happening." replied Kisuke as the blue haired werecat, red demon, and black devil joined him. "These Daemons that you are seeing with me are ones that I had artificially created. Daemons shouldn't have to hide themselves from us as I am calling all Daemons to come out and to join me. No longer should we have to hide ourselves and obey the laws that the Shinma have set up centuries ago, we are the true rulers over this world. Join me in over throwing the last Shinma and his allies and you will no longer feel the need to hide anymore." stated Kisuke as the three Daemons joined him patting him on the back nodding their heads in agreement. "Last but not least to the Shinma and his allies, this war has only just begun as we will achieve our goal of world domination!" stated Kisuke before the television screen went blank. Ichigo could feel his blood boiling as he did his best to control his rage and anger. Darichi was just as upset as Ichigo and Tōshirō.

_**That does it. Now they have broken the ultimate rule. I will not allow this to continue on any more!**_ snarled Darichi trying hard to control his powers along with his rage and anger. _**Ichigo, we need to get out of here quickly as I don't think that I can hold our powers back for long.**_ _**T**__**ōshirō**__** is in the same boat as us.**_ stated Darichi mentally. Jūshiro Ukitake proceeded to turn off the televison set as he shook his head.

"I knew that Urahara was crazy but this is completely nuts even for him. Now he has gone completely mad." stated Ukitake. When Tōshirō and Ichigo heard this, their complete attention turned towards the teacher.

"You know that mad man Mr. Ukitake?" asked one of the students.

"I used to. We were friends in college as we both studied under the same science program. As I think back some of his ideas did seem completely crazy." stated Ukitake. Suddenly the bell ran as both Ichigo and Tōshirō dashed out of there as quickly as possible. If they didn't get out and away from the school, their secret would be discovered.

Once both Ichigo and Tōshirō got out of the school and a good distance away, both collapsed in pain transforming into their true forms. Ichigo's transformation was complete with wings and tail. He looked over towards Tōshirō as this was the first time since he had met the dragon that he would be seeing his true form. Tōshirō's body became long and slender as ice blue scales covered his entire body. His face enlongated into a muzzle as white horns ripped out from his skull. Large dragon wings and a long reptilian tail had ripped out of his back as his legs bent into the shape and form of a dragon's hind legs. His hands tranformed into dragaon claws as his eyes became all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils (Hyōrinmaru's shikai form).

**Hy****ō****rinmaru, are you all right?** asked Darichi as he took control over Ichigo's body.

**I will be once I get my claws on that scientist . We have to do something about that human, now that the existance about the Daemons have been made pubically known.** stated Hyōrinmaru.

**Don't worry, I will take care of him one way or another. I am worried about how the other Daemons are going to react to this news.** stated Darichi. He knew that he could no longer hide the real truth from Ichigo any longer.

After a while when Darichi had calmed down some, he proceeded to transform back into Ichigo pulling the teen into the mindscape.

**Ichigo there is something that I need to show you and tell you. Somethin that I should have told you a while back. The full truth of what we really are. Shinma are Demon Gods as we are capable of so much power unless our demonic blood boils over then we become more demonic in nature and appearance. That's why there are always another within the one whom is born as a Shinma, the darker half to their true self. In this case me. This is what we truly look like when we do transform into our true selves.** stated Darichi as he proceeded to transform into his true form complete with wings and tail. Ichigo's eyes widened as he could feel the pain from Darichi's transformation. Once Darichi was done transforming, he turned his attention towards Ichigo. **This is what we truly look like and what we truly are. The reason why I didn't show you this form before is because I felt that it was easier for you to see me in a mirror image of your human form. This is what happened the day that Orihime was attacked, our blood boiled over causing us to unleash this form as the wounds will be visible when you are in human form.** stated Darichi. Ichigo seemed to understand the reason why Darichi hid this from him. After all he had been recently through, his dark half felt that Ichigo was finally ready to know the full truth.

"Its all right Darichi, I understand why you didn't tell me before and I don't hold it against you." replied Ichigo as Darichi was grateful for Ichigo's understanding and forgiveness.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Grimmjow's decision


	12. Grimmjow's decision

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. A while back HappiestUnderClouds wrote me a review back in chapter 7 asking me not to kill Grimmjow. Well, I didn't kill him off like the others, I did one better. I hope what I did lives up to expectation as I worked really hard on this chapter. Also some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations. Yeah! I have at least 33 reviews so keep them comming! Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Twelve - Grimmjow's decision

Ichigo cursed to himself mentally as he dragged his sore and tired body into the school. It had been a rough two weeks for him and Darichi as they had to fight every Daemon that they had come across. Even their allies the shape shifter Yoruichi Shihōin, the ice dragon Tōshirō Hitsugaya whose true name was Hyōrinmaru, and the shinomen naga Byakuya Kuchiki were completely warn out. Ichigo knew that he should have listened to his father's advice and stay home.

_I must be destined for punishment. Why did I even come to school today. Maybe if I act now, I can be sent home sick._ Ichigo thought to himself as he tried his best to retain his human appearance.

"God Ichigo, you look like hell. Are you sure that you should even be here right now?" asked his best friend Renji Abarai. Ichigo turned towards Renji looking at him through blood shot eyes.

"Not really." Ichigo replied in a rough voice. Parts of Darichi's appearance were clearly showing as Renji grabbed Ichigo pulling him away from the school.  
"Ichigo go and get out of here. I will call your dad and explained what happened." stated Renji as Ichigo just nodded his head taking off. He was grateful that his best friend knew his secret.

Meanwhile...Grimmjow looked at his master Urahara as the human fawned over every Daemon that had come to ally themselves with him. Both the red demon Sōsuke Aizen and the black devil Ulquiorra Schiffer seemed to be joining in it as well. The werecat hated it as he left the hideout taking on his full form (hollow form).

_**Why is it that I feel wrong about all of this? Something doesn't feel right about taking on the Shinma. Maybe if I fight him I can decide on what I want to do. I feel that Master Urahara is hiding something important from us or rather from me.**_ Grimmjow asked himself mentally as he wondered off into the night.

Ichgio didn't get too far before the transformation into his true form kicked in. Ichigo screamed in pain not fighting against the transformation but, it hurt like hell. Soon the transformation was over with, Ichgio let out a long soft moan.

"Dam it that actually hurt like hell. Darichi are you still with me?" Ichigo asked out loud.  
_**Yeah I am here Ichigo. Sorry about that. I should have taken over control before the transformation hit us.**_ stated Darichi as he proceeded to take over Ichgio's body.

_Sometimes I am a bit grateful to have you a part of me._ stated Ichigo.

_**Stop it Ichigo, your flattering me.**_ replied Darichi when they had begun to sense a rather powerful Daemon presence which caused Darichi to snarl sharply.** It seems that I can never catch a break.** Darichi stated as he turned around to see the werecat standing there with a large Cheshire grin stretched across his face.

**There you are Shinma. I am looking foreward to fighting you. Pantera!** snarled Grimmjow as a zanpaktō materalized in his hands. Darichi could sense that there was something different about this Daemon compared to the other artificial ones that he had fought before. Darichi reached into the black hole in his chest pulling out Tensa Zangetsu. Grimmjow let out a loud roar which caused shockwaves as the werecat moved attacking Darichi. The werecat was super fast, agile, and strong which made for a dangerous combination. Darichi managed to perry all of Grimmjow's attacks. Darichi's eyes began to glow as he gathered up his power together.

**GETSUGA TENSH****Õ! **(heaven-slicing lunar fang) snapped Darichi as he unleashed his attack. Grimmjow evaded the attack by unleashing another sonic roar. Grimmjow's sword disappeared from his hands as his claws began to glow.

**DESGARRÕN!** (laceration) roared Grimmjow as he unleashed the energy from his claws. Darichi poured energy into Tensa Zangetsu, as he unleashed another Getsuga Tenshō attack deflecting Grimmjow's attack. Darichi began to draw power from Zangetsu before Grimmjow could attack him again.

**TENMUKEI KOKUSHIKON!** (heaven spiritual cutting fang) snapped Darichi as he unleashed another wave of energy in the colors of black, red, and blue. The attack headed right for Grimmjow but he managed to just evade it as the attack destroyed Grimmjow's right arm. Grimmjow managed to regenerate his lost arm quickly as he moved attacking Darichi once his zanpaktō materalized back in his hands. Sparks flew between the two swords as Darichi could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing in his hands.

_**Darichi, Ichigo stop! This werecat was once human. He is like **__**Sh**__**ūhei**__** as he was changed against his will. This werecat has been brain washed by the scientist that had altered him.**_ stated Zangetsu. Both Darichi and Ichigo were surprised to hear this.

_**Ichigo, Zangetsu combine your powers with mine. We are going to awaken the truth allowing the werecat to remember what he is.**_ stated Darichi. Both Ichigo and Zangetsu did as Darichi instructed as all three pooled their powers together. Darichi freed one hand pointing a single finger at Grimmjow as light blue energy encircled his entire body. **SHIKOUTEKI SHINSEI! **(spiritual rebirth) snapped Darichi as he unleashed the energy that was encircling his body (similar to Yusuke's "Spirit Gun" attack from the Yu Yu Hakusho series) which hit Grimmjow directly casuing the werecat to scream in pain as he dropped down to his knees grabbing his head as he released the hold on his zanpaktō. Memories came pounding into Grimmjow's mind as Darichi stood there watching as the werecat writhed in pain shifting back into his human form. Finally it was over as Grimmjow's hands collapsed by his sides. Grimmjow's zanpaktō laid by his side as he stared at it lifeless. Darichi shook him several times snapping Grimmjow from out of his trans. The werecat seemed fully aware of everything that has been going on. Grimmjow cursed out loud smashing his fist into the ground.

"I can't believe that he did this to me. Why did I listen to him when all he has done is lied to me?" grumbled Grimmjow as blood tears streaked down his face. Darichi could sense a change in the werecat's deminor as the attack worked as Darichi shape shifted back into the human form of Ichigo causing the werecat to look at him in shock. Tensa Zangetsu was still in Ichigo's hands as he looked at Grimmjow.

"What to you plan to do? Do you still folloow the one whom had changed you or do you choose to fight against him?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow picked up his zanpaktō holding it in both of his hands as he held the sword out in front of him as he kneled on his knees.

"I don't wish to fight you Shinma as you had freed me. I want to join you in order to stop Urahara. This could be the reason why I have been feeling unconforatable with Urahara and his plans." stated Grimmjow as he bowed his head. Ichigo felt like he could trust the older teen as he didn't attack any humans before this and seeing that he used to be human. Tensa Zangetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke as Ichigo placed his right hand onto Grimmjow's zanpaktō. Both Darichi and Ichigo could sense Grimmjow's change as he ment every word that he spoke.

"Tell me your name werecat." stated Ichigo.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he replied.

"Well Grimm, we have much to talk about as you can help us end this war." replied Ichigo as Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo feeling grateful that the Shinma was giving him a second chance.

Next Chapter...

Urahara's madness


	13. Urahara's madness

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Thirteen - Urahara's madness

After the battle with Grimmjow and changing an enemy into an ally, Ichigo talked with the older teen to find out what kind plans Urahara was cooking up.

"He already achieved part of his goal as humanity is now fully aware of the Daemons presence as the Daemons are no longer afraid of you as they know that you can't stop a whole army. He wants to destroy humanity and to allow chaos to rule. With some humans, he has been altering them into Daemons whom will obey him. He also has been genetically enhancing some of the Daemons that he has created. He wants to create the ultimate and most powerful Daemon, a Daemon Lourde. To do this he wasnted us to find you and to kill you in order to prevent you from stopping us from completing our goals and to use you in his research seeing how you are nothing like the other Shinma's that we have killed in the past." replied Grimmjow.

_**Fucking Hell! That human is completely mad. To think that he is trying to reserect that race. And if he fucking succeeds, there will be nothing left in this world!**_ hissed Darichi mentally.

_What is a Daemon Lourde?_ Ichigo asked mentally.

_**It is a race very similar to us. Only they are much darker and evil incarnate. Our kind had killed them all out ages ago. Where in the world did this human learn about the Daemons and about the Daemon Lourde?**_ replied Darichi.

"Fucking Shit! Why is it that I seem to have the worst luck in the world?" Ichigo moaned to himself before he turned towards Grimmjow. "Listen Grimm, I am not sure if my other allies are going to fully trust you seeing how you were working for the one whom wants to conqure the world. But, I will talk to them and make them understand that you are on our side now." stated Ichigo.

"I appreciate that Shinma and all that you have done for me." replied Grimmjow.

"Its no problem Grimm as it is part of my job and the name is Ichigo Kurosaki. You have all ready met my darker half Darichi as he was the one that you had fought against." stated Ichigo.

"It is naime to finally meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. I am forever in yours and Darichi's debt." replied Grimmjow.

Later on Ichigo entered the Dungeon finding all of his allies training. They seemed to stop when they sensed Ichigo.

**Hey Ichigo, do you and/or Darichi feel like sparing a little?** asked Yoruichi as Ichigo shook his head.

"All ready did, that's why I came. I need to talk to you three." Ichigo stated. The three of them could sense the serious note in Ichigo's voice as they turned to him. Ichigo let out a long sigh before he talked. He told them about how he had just fought against one of the artifically created Daemons whom seemed different than the other ones that he had fought before. "It seemed that he was once human much like Shūhei, the only thing is that he doesn't remember that he was human. He had been completely brainwashed by Urahara. As we fought against him, we had used our powers to reawaken him to the truth." stated Ichigo.

**That would mean that you had used the Shikouteki Shinsei **(spiritual rebirth)** attack on him.** stated Yoruichi.

**How is that important Yoruichi?** asked Byakuya.

**This attack can reverse almost anything that has altered a human. It sounds like by performing this attack, you were able to cleanse this Daemon's mind making him remember, freeing him from the force that was controlling him.** statedf Yoruichi as Ichigo nodded his head.

_**Unfortunately we couldn't revert him back to a full human as the transformation inot a Daemon is irreversable but he did give me some important information.**_ added Darichi.

"Are you certain that we can trust him?" asked Tōshirō.

_**I have sensed the change myself. He can be trusted.**_ replied Darichi.

"There are a few things that you have to understand, he was one of the Daemons whom had revealed themselves on television as he gave us some insight into Urahara's plans." stated Ichigo as he filled them in on everything that Grimmjow had told them. All of their faces paled when Ichgio told them of Urahara's plans as they all had the same reaction that he did.

**If what you are telling us is true then we have to put a stop to this human's madness before he does something really insane. We can't allow him to bring back a Daemon Lourde no matter what.** stated Yoruichi.

**How soon can you get him here Ichigo so we can discuss our plans?** asked Byakuya. Ichigo didn't answer the question as he took off to get Grimmjow.

Meanwhile...Urahara cursed out loud as he threw things agbout in the lab. His two remaining elities looked on knowing full well why he was pissed off.

"Fucking Jesus Christ! Shit, how I hate that Shinma. Dam that fucking Grimmjow! How in the Hell could that Shinma had know that Grimmjow was human? Hell my plans are going to fail because of that dam Shinma's interference. Mayuri is it ready yet?" shouted out Urahara as Mayuri stuck his painted face out of the double doors.

"Almost!' he replied before he vanished back into the room to complete his work. Urahara turned pacing about angily.

**Is there anything you wish us to do Master Urahara?** asked Aizen as Urahara turned around sharply his face was beat red.

"No not until we upgrade you both. You two are the last of my elities as I have under estimated the capabilities possessed by this Shinma. I need to step up my efforts. I will need to create a Daemon Lourde even if it kills me but first I have to find someone to experiment on. Nemu, I have a job for you my dear." stated Urahara as Nemu came out from helping her father.

"You wanted to see me Master Urahara?" asked Nemu.

"Yes my dear, I have something that I need for you to complete." Urahara stated as he handed her a file. "I need for you to go to the hospital and bring me back this person. He is perfect for my research. I know that he hangs out around the hospital as he has a history of blackouts. Beyond the blackouts, his health is perfect as he is hardly ever sick." stated Urahara as Nemu opened up the file reading it over. She then closed the file looking at Urahara with a smile on her face.

"As you wish Master Urahara." she replied before leaving. Urahara's smile broadened across his face as he went off to gather the necessary information that he needed to complete his project.

Elsewhere...Ichigo went to the hospital where he had brought Grimmjow leaving the werecat with his father. His father was creating a disquise for Grimmjow seeing how everyone had witnessed the werecat revealing himself on national television. Ichigo had used his powers to create a temporary one until he could get an artifical one. Ichigo entered into the hospita signing in at the front desk. He then headed to his father's office to get Grimmjow. He knocked on the door before he entered.

"Dad?" he called out entering the office. The only person he saw there was Nemu. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that my father was in here." replied Ichigo as he could sense that something was off about the young woman whom stood in front of him.

"I am sorry, he just stepped out for a couple of minutes." replied Nemu whom was wearing a nurses outfit.

"Perhaps I should go and find him." stated Ichigo as he turned to leave. Nemu snuck up behind him sticking a needle into Ichigo's neck as she injected him with a drug to knock the teen out. Ichigo fell to the floor as Nemu worked quickly pulling out a wheelchair picking up the unconscious Ichigo placing him into the chair. She then wheeled the teen from out of the office being spotted by Isshin Kurosaki and Grimmjow as she left through the back exit of thye hospital.

Next chapter...

Kidnapped!


	14. kidnapped!

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Fourteen - kidnapped!

Isshin Kurosaki couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own son was being kidnapped from out of the hospital. Grimmjow growled low as he clearly recognized Ichigo's kidnapper. Grimmjow nearly shape changed leaping after Nemu but he was held back by Isshin.

"Grimmjow who was that and what does she want with Ichigo?" asked Isshin. The werecat knew that if he did something rash, Ichigo could be hurt so he played it safe.

"That was Nemu Kurotsuchi as she works with her father Mayuri Kurotsuchi for Kisuke Urahara. If I had to guess, somehow they figured out that Ichgio is the Shinma." answered Grimmjow. Both Isshin and Grimmjow went into Isshin's offie to find a file on the floor, Isshin bent over picking it up as he looked over the file he began to curse out loud.

"Shit! I think that it is much worse than that. It seems that this Urahara wants to use Ichigo in an experiment to create something called a Daemon Lourde." repiled Isshin.

"That means that they have no idea that Ichigo is a Shinma." stated Grimmjowl.

"Just one question, what in the world is a Daemon Loude?" asked Isshin.

"A Daemon Lourde is exactly the same as a Shinma only they are pure evil. Who knows what this will do to someone like Ichigo whom is all ready a Shinma. But why would Urahara want Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow.

"According to the file that Nemu had dropped, Ichigo's health is perfect for them to experiment on. The only flaw they see in him is the blackouts but those blackouts were caused by Darichi when he took over Ichigo when Ichigo was younger and had no clue what he was." replied Isshin.

"We have to do something to help out Ichigo and Darichi, I owe them that much." snapped Grimmjow.

"I understand your concerns Grimmjow as this is my son we are talking about. Let me make a phone call. Ichigo's best friend know his allies as he could help us out." Isshin stated calmly causing the werecat to grumble but he understood waht the human was implying as it was better to have a group rather than to do this alone. Isshin sat behind his desk picking up the phone to call Renji.

_Please be all right Ichigo._ Isshin thought to himself. He knew that Ichgio could fend for himself but he couldn't help but to be concerned.

Meanwhile...Nemu entered the hideout with a still unconscious Ichigo. Urahara waitedf for the teens arrival anxiously.

"Here he is as promised Master Urahara." stated Nemu.

"Very good Nemu my dear. Did any one see you?" asked Urahara as Nemu shook his head no which caused Urahara to smile. "Excellent, bring him into the examination room. We will begin right away." stated Urahara. Unknown to anyone was that Darichi was fully conscious hearing and seeing everything that was going on.

_**This isn't good, Ichigo wake up!**_ Darichi yelled at his human half. He tried to take over his human half with no success, it was as if something was blocking him from his human half. _**What in the world are you planning Urahara? There is no way that you could know that Ichigo is the Shinma that you have been looking for so, what are you up to?**_ Darichi asked as he watched hopelessly. Nemu wheeled Ichigo into the examination room over to her father. Mayuri looked just as excited as Urahara about the project that they were going to begin. Nemu picked up Ichigo placing him onto the bed as he was strapped down. Urahara entered carrying vials and data over to a nearby table.

"Now let's begin before the drug wears off. Mayuri pull up the data that we have collected on every Daemon along with the Shinma's data. Let's create us a Daemon Lourde!" stated Urahara. Darichi's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

_**Oh Shit, this isn't good. Ichgio wake the Hell up right now because we are in deep fucking trouble here!**_ shouted out Darichi still unable to reach his human host.

Meanwhile...Renji had informed Tōshirō about what happened to Ichigo as the ice dragon cursed out loud.

"Mr. Kurosaki says that he has the werecat Grimmjow Jeagerjaques with him as he can lead you to were they are keeping Ichigo." stated Renji.

"Thanks for relaying this information to me Renji. I need for you to do me a favor, go to the old dojo known as the Dungeon. Tell them that I had sent you and tell them what you have told me. We need to help Ichigo before that mad scientist can complete his work on Ichigo transforming him into a Daemon Lourde." stated Tōshirō. Renji understood as he ran off to complete the task that he was given. Tōshirō silently prayed that Ichigo was all right and that they could help him before it was too late.

Meanwhile...Ichigo screamed as Urahara and Mayuri worked on him. He begun to wake up just as they began to alter his bodies chemistry. Darichi was paralyzed as he tried his best to help Ichigo through the pain as the human half of him was forced to bear the pain of what they were doing to them. Even in the mindscape, Darichi was feeling the effect as he screamed in pain along with Ichigo. Darichi could feel his body and powers beginning to shift as he did his best to hold himself together.

**Zangetsu help us!** Darichi screamed as he felt that he couldn't stop the transformation from happening. The transformation ripped through Darichi as four pairs of large black leather reptialian wings ripped out of Darichi's back. A long reptialian white tail with a black flame tip ripped out from his tailbone as a large razor sharp sythe sat at the end of the tail. A partial skull mask formed on his face as two long bull horns ripped out from his head. Darichi collapsed onto his knees in pain as he muttered to Ichigo not to envoke the change before he had lost consciousness. Ichigo had also lost consciousness when the experiment was over with as a smile stretched across Urahara's face.

"Soon my hard work with pay off. Mayuri take the data and begin the work at once on Aizen and Ulquiorra to upgrade them both." stated Urahara.

"Right away Master Urahara." replied Mayuri as the two men left the examination room.

Elsewehre...Renji had entered the Dungeon calling out into the empty dojo.

"I am a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki as he needs your help. Tōshirō Hitsugaya sent me here." Renji called out. Suddenly he was grabbed by a snake's coils as they wrapped around his body as he came face to face with Byakuya as he beared his fangs at Renji.

**Human you are going to wish that you haven't come here. How do we know that you are telling us the truth?** hissed Byakua. Renji began to sweat buckets as he feared that the Shinomen Naga was going to kill him even though it was against the laws.

"I know that Ichigo is a Shinma as he has a duel personality named Darichi. Tōshirō gave me something to show that I speak the truth." gasped Renji.

**Release him Byakuya and let the human speak. You know full well that we can't harm the humans.** stated a black cat whom shifted into the form of a dark skinned woman. Byakuya slowly released Renji allowing him to breathe. Renji slowly pulled out a crystal from his pocket in the shape of a tear drop. He held it in the palm of his hand as it glowed lightly. **You do speak the truth human as that is clearly a tear drop from Hy****ō****rinmaru. Please tell us the message that he told you to give to us.** stated Yoruichi. Renji proceeded to tell them what had happned to Ichigo and that Tōshirō went to get the one whom could lead them to Urahara's hideout. The two Daemons cursed out loud as they knew that this was serious. Both Ichigo and Darichi were in deep trouble as they hoped that the Shinma could hold out until help arrived.

Meanwhile...Ichigo slowly regained consciousness finding himself strapped down onto a lab table. His head and body throbbed in pain as he could recall what had happened. Urahara had experimented on him as whatever the scientist did had altered both himself and Darichi. Ichigo knew that he had to escape before Urahara came back and before he transformed showing that he was the Shinma that Urahara was looking for. Ichigo could feel a faint presence in the back of his mind that felt different from Darichi's presence. His hand lightly glowed as a zanpaktō formed in his hand.

"Zangetsu?" he asked in question as the sword lightly pulsed in his hand. Ichigo worked as fast as he could freeing himself using Tensa Zangetsu. Once freed, Ichigo slowly stummbled out of Urahara's hide out getting as far as he could using the sword like a crutch as he was far too weak. He knew that he and Darichi would have to worry about what the mad scientist had done to them both later.

Next Chapter...

new transformation


	15. new transformation

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Fifteen - new transformation

Ichigo stumbled through Karakura Town unsure of where to go for help as he was in too much pain to think clearly. He could go to the hospital but he could run the risk of revealing that he wasn't human. Ichigo's best option was to head to the Dungeon. Ichigo continued along his way fighting to remain in human form as he fought against the intense pain that he was feeling that was racking his body. Ichigo then collided into someone as he collapsed in pain. Tensa Zangetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey watch it...oh my god Ichigo what happened to you?" asked a familiar female voice when she noticed his blood stained clothing and scars covering his body. Ichigo looked up to see Orihime standing before him.

"...Ori...hime...?" Ichigo gasped as he shuttered in pain. The female teen helped Ichigo up to his feet as she gasped suddenly as she saw for a brief moment what Ichigo was.

"Oh my god your..." Orihime muttered as blood tears began to streak down Ichigo's face as he could no longer contain what was happening to him.

"Please help me Orihime." Ichigo moaned in pain. Orihime grabbed Ichigo by the arm as she kept muttereing 'Oh man' as she tried to lead Ichigo to a nearby abandoned building. Ichigo allowed the girl to help him as he continued to fight against the transformation. Finally the two teens entered a building as Orihime placed Ichigo against a wall in order to check to see if the building was empty. Once she was certain that they were alone, she went back to Ichigo whom was lying on the floor in pain. Orihime gently tapped him to make sure if he was all right. "I am sorry Orihime. I didn't want you to find out this way. Please forgive me." Ichigo moaned as he finally gave into the pain and transformation that he had been fighting since escaping from Urahara. Ichigo's body took on the form that usually Darichi takes when he is in control over Ichigo's body.

"Oh my god, it was actually you all along." stated Orihime as Ichigo's transformation wasn't completed yet. Another set of black demonic wings had ripped out after the first set giving him a total of four wings. At the end of his reptilian tail near the black flame tip was a long sythe (which looks similar to Zangetsu, first form). His horns split apart as it went into two different directions. Dark red lines instead of black ones were on his face and body as he still had a black circle in the middle of his chest. Both his fangs and nails fully lengthened becoming more noticeable. Finally it seemed to be over as Ichigo panted as the last bits of pain finally vanished from his body. Blood tears began to streak down from his skull mask.

"I am sorry Orihime." he moaned weakly as he was far too weak to remain conscious. Slowly Ichigo's eyes closed as he passed out from exhaustion. Orihime proceeded to sit down next to Ichigo as she couldn't believe it. Ichigo was the one whom has saved her from the two Daemons that had attacked her. Tears began to run down her face as she gently touched Ichigo's head.

"I am the one who should be sorry Ichigo. I was such a fool." she cried.

Meanwhile...Tōshirō, Grimmjow, and Yoruichi were on their way to rescue Ichigo from Urahara when Yoruichi stopped suddenly.

"Yoruichi, what is it?" asked Tōshirō.

**Do you sense that?** she asked. Both teens stopped as they closed their eyes focusing. They reopened their eyes quickly when they felt what Yoruichi was sensing. Ichigo had managed to escape but who knew what kind of shape he was in. The three of them when to where they were sensing Ichigo's presence as Grimmjow let out a low growl.

"He's not alone but I don't recognize this scent." he snarled.

**I will check it out.** replied Yoruichi as she shape shifted into the form of a black cat entering the building. She had found Ichigo on the floor unconscious in a form that she didn't recognize. Sitting besides Ichigo was Orihime whom just briefly looked up when she noticed that the cat was staring at them. She wiped away the tears that were within her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. When Orihime looked back up, the cat was gone. Yoruichi had left to rejoin her allies telling them what she had seen. When she mentioned about an orange haired blue eyed girl, Tōshirō cursed violently.

"If it is whom I think it is, then we have a lot of explaining to do. Let me talk to the girl, I know her." stated Tōshirō after Yoruichi had shifted back to her human form. Once they have reached an agreement, the three of them entered the building surprising Orhime.

"...Tōshirō...?" she asked in question looking at the unconscious Ichigo. She became afraid unsure of what to do.

"Its all right Orihime, we are here to help out." stated Tōshirō.

"But that would mean that you know that..." Orihime stated. Tōshirō patted the girl on the shoulder nodding his head.

"I will explain everything later. First we have to get Ichigo to a safer place." stated Tōshirō as he pulled his zanpaktō free from his back. "Now come forth Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, ZEKKU!" stated Tōshirō. A rather large ice dragon formed emerging from Tōshirō's sword. Tōshirō partically tranformed into his ice dragon form (bankai form), upon seeing this Orihime gasped shocked. Apparently Ichigo wasn't the only one with a secret. Tōshirō and Grimmjow carefully picked up Ichigo placing him on the back of the ice dragon. "Grimmjow, Yoruichi, and Orihime. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru will carry you back to the hideout as I will follow behind you." stated Tōshirō as he controled the ice dragon. The three held onto an uncoscious Ichigo as the dragon took off heading to the Dungeon.

Daiguren Hyōrinmaru landed within the Dungeon as both Renji, Byakuya, and Isshin came running up to the ice dragon's side as Yoruichi and Grimmjow carefully lifted Ichigo off the dragon. Renji was a bit surprised along with Isshin at the shape that Ichigo's body was in. But nothing could shock Renji more when he saw Orihime. Even the girl was shocked to see Renji.

"Renji don't tell me that you are..." stated Orihime as the red head shook his head.

"No I am complete human along with Mr. Kurosaki but, we know of Ichigo's secret. Come with me and I will explain everything." stated Renji as Orihime turned back to Tōshirō and Ichigo. As Tōshirō landed he transformed back into his human form.

"Go ahead Orihime, there is nothing more that you can do for Ichigo. Leave this to us." stated Tōshirō. Orihime just nodded her head following Renji,. Isshin knelt down by his son's side as the large ice dragon disappeared back into Tōshirō's sword.

"Good lord what happened to you Ichigo? What on earth did he do to you?" Isshin asked as he began to examine Ichigo.

Meanwhile...Ichigo awoke within the mindscape as he was surprised that he was in his human form but he could feel that he was different, changed. Ichigo wanted to find Darichi. He just knew that his other half needed his help. Ichigo flew through the mindscape managing to locate Darichi along with Zangetsu in his human form. Ichigo landed as he was shocked by Darichi's newfound form.

"Oh my god Darichi are you all right?" Ichigo asked in concern.

**Yeah, I will be all right. I just won't be able to take on a human form ever again as I am stuck like this.** replied Darichi as Zangetsu vanished from sight.

"Was that Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo as Darichi nodded his head yes.

**Zangetsu was helping us as much as he possibly could even though he is only a spirit and a soul of his former self. No doubt what Urahara has done to us has greatly altered our forms and our powers.** stated Darich as he pointed over to a window. Ichigo walked over taking a look at himself. His skin was paler than usual as his ears were a bit longer and pointed much like an elves ear. Petite fangs were in his mouth as his nails were a bit longer as it seemed that he was wearing black nail polish even though he wasn't. His orange hair was a little bit longer as it went now to his shoulders in length but it was still spiked up in different directions. His chocolate brown eyes now had a light golden glow to them and cat-like slits which were very noticeable.

"Shit this ain't good. So what are we know, are we still whom we are?" asked Ichigo.

**We are still a Shinma but now we possess the powers of a Daemon Lourde. No doubt that our true form proves it. If I wasn't a part of you and we weren't a Shinma and if we didn't have Zangetsu's help, no doubt we would be doing Urahara's bidding. I know for certain that he won't stop until he has us back.** stated Darichi.

"Just fucking great! I am being hunted by a mad scientist whom wants to destroy the world, and the girl that I have a major crush on knows that I am not human." moaned Ichigo.

**Wait a minute Orihime knows?** shouted Darichi as Ichigo nodded his head.

"I ran into her after escaping Urahara's hideout as she had brought us to a safe place before I was forced to transform." replied Ichigo.

**Son of a bitch! Lets hope that somebody is explaining things to her so we don't have to. Just think, this may change how she feels about you Ichigo.** stated Darichi.

"You know what Darichi, go fuck yourself." Ichigo replied angerily as his face turned beat red.

**It is possible.** laughed Darichi as Ichigo grumbled something underneath his breath.

Next chapter...

Orihime's feelings


	16. Orihime's feelings

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Thanks so much to NightDriver for that last review as some of your ideas made me think things over and helped in writing this chapter. And of course I don't mind mass reviews as I appreciate hearing from you what you think. Yes there will new powers and a conflict within both Darichi and Ichigo because of the Daemon Lourde's powers (which I did kind of based off of the Vastro Lordes. Thank good for amvs as seeing some of them helped also). Also I like your idea of the blood lust/thirst that I hope that I had used some of your ideas. *bites into the cookie given by NightDriver* Thanks so much and here is the next chapter of my story. I kind of wrote two chapters in one night of work as I was stuck there working a double shift. I hate to bring this all to an end but, there is only several chapters left!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Sixteen - Orihime's feelings

Slowly but surely, Ichigo's body returned back to normal as the teen slowly regained consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered opened as he could see his father and his allies standing by his side. Ichigo's body still throbbed in pain from unleashing the transformation into a Daemon Lourde. Isshin and Tōshirō slowly helped Ichigo sit up cursing at the sight of Ichigo's body.

"How do you feel Ichigo?" asked Isshin. Ichigo tried not to shutter in pain as it felt like every muscle in his body was twisted in knots.

"Like Hell...Is Orihime all right?" Ichigo asked looking around for her.

"She's fine, Renji is explaining everything to her. What happened back there Ichigo?" asked Tōshirō.

"Urahara had altered us allowing us to become a Daemon Lourde which has altered our form and our powers. If I didn't have Darichi within me then it could have been worse." answered Ichigo as his voice sounded more huskier than normal.

**So what's the plan now Ichigo?** asked Byakuya.

"I have to get used to this new form and powers. I don't know what kind of change this will have on us." replied Ichigo.

**Know that we are always here to help you out Ichigo.** stated Yoruichi Slowly Ichigo got back up to his feet swaying a little bit as he refused any help. He knew that he had to get used to things all over again.

"Thanks guys. I am going to find Orihime to talk to her. I know that there are things that not even Renji can fully explain about." stated Ichigo as he began to walk off to find his friends.

Ichigo's mind was riddled with a thousand thoughts of how Orihime was going to react to the news that he wasn't human. It was appearent in his appearance that he was different. He could feel it through every fiber of his being. Ichigo had found both Renji and Orihime within the dojo talking. Ichigo coughed lightly to get their attention. Both turned looking at Ichigo shocked.

"Man Ichigo, you look like Hell." stated Renji.

"I feel a lot worse than that right now. Thanks for explaining things to her." Ichigo stated shaking hands with his best friend.

"You know that I always have your back man." replied Renji as he walked off leaving both Orihime and Ichigo alone.

"I am sorry Orihime that you had to find out the way that you did, under normal circumstances, I would have prefeared not to have you involved with this. Yes, I was the one whom had saved you from those Daemons that attacked you. Not all Daemons are like that, there are a few good ones like myself and Tōshirō." stated Ichigo with his eyes casted down to the floor. He was fully prepared for Orihime to call him a monster and a freak even though she had kind of admited to him on having a slight crush on his other half. Orihime rose to her feet walking up to Ichigo lifting up his face to meet hers.

"You shouldn't blame yourself or feel sorry Ichigo. I was so blind to my feelings that I couldn't see two feet in front of me. For a while even before you told me about you felt for me, I kind of liked you too. I don't know why I wanted someone different and special. But now I see that you were that person all along." replied Orihime. Ichiog half heard what Orihime had said as a strange feeling washed over him as his eyes became glazed over as his fangs lengthened fully.

"...Orihime..." he stated pulling the girl close kissing her aggressively. Orihime melted into the sinful kisses thinking nothing of it until she was tackled to the ground. Orihime looked up in horror as Ichigo's eyes had turned completely blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. Ichigo began to nuzzle at Orihime's throat almost intementally. Suddenly Orihime could feel something sharp pierce into her neck as Ichigo began to drink her blood. Orhime began to struggle underneath Ichigo but he was much stronger than her.

"...Ichigo...stop...please...stop..." cried Orihime as tears streaked down her face. Ichigo released his hold on Orihime with the look of shock and horror stretched across his face. Ichigo then scrambled off of Orihime bolting out of the dojo afraid of hurting someone else.

_What on earth did I just do? What's happening to me? Help me Darichi!_ Ichigo cried out mentally.

Darichi had his own troubles as he began to destroy the buildings within the mindscape. Zangetsu had materalized tackeling Darichi to the ground. In the scruffle, Darichi sank his fangs into Zangetsu's arm causing the old man to shriek out in pain. When Zangetsu saw the color of Darichi's eyes being all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils, he cursed out loud.

**Darichi stop it. Regain your senses, your stronger than this!** shouted out Zangetsu as he could feel Darichi feeding on him. Zangetsu had no choice but to use his powers on Darichi. Zangetsu willed a strong mental blast to release forcing Darichi to let go of his hold on the old man. Darichi's eyes slowly returned back to normal as he looked around confused.

**Zangetsu...what just happened?** asked Darichi. The old man slowly got up off of Darichi allowing the Shinma to see the partically destroyed mindscape. Seeing the devistation to his world caused Darichi to be even more concerned.

**I was somewhat afraid of this happening. Because of the Daemon Lourde's dark powers and nature, they often experience a deep blood lust and/or hunger. If I had to guess, I'd say that your human half experienced this as well. It must haven been his lust that caused this to happen.** stated Zangetsu.

**Shit!** cursed Darichi out loud. Darichi reached out for his human half as he could feel a wave of sorrow as if it was his own. **Fuck!** snapped Darichi when he had found out what his human half did. **Dam it Ichigo, why did you attack Orihime? I know that you care deeply for her but this is insane even for you.** stated Darichi.

**If Ichigoi did as you say, then that causes even bigger problems. It would mean that this girl will or rather is his mate. There will be a lot of changes to you both since you have feed. You will experience some of the dark aspects that a Daemon Lourde has as well as their powers. **statated Zangetsu which cause Darichi to curse even more.

Meanwhile...Orhime was being treated by Isshin for the deep puncture marks that Ichigo had left on her throat. He had found it hard to believe that his son would do something like this.

"I don't think he realized what he was even doing. Cause when he did finally realize it, he bolted out of there quickly." stated Orihime.

**Sounds like Ichigo had experienced some of the darker aspects that the Daemon Lourde's have. They experience extreme blood lust and thirst. They will also exhibit great rage. From what you tell us Orihime, it seems that Ichigo experienced a blood lust for you because of how strongly you both feel for each other. That mark also says that you are Ichigo's mate.** stated Yoruichi.

"Mate?" asked both Isshin and Orihime in unison.

**In your human terms, wife or bride.** answered Yoruichi which caused Orihime to blush deeply. Isshin put the fininshing touched on Orihime's bandage before patting the girl on the back.

"We should go and find him to explain that what happened wasn't his fault. Yoruichi can you help us find him?" asked Isshin.

**Of course!** replied Yoruichi.

"Mr. Kurosaki could you let me do this alone? He probably feels bad enough all ready." stated Orihime.

"Are you sure Orihime?" asked Isshin as the girl nodded her head yes. "All right then, I will leave it up to you." stated Isshin as Yoruichi gave Orihime a dog leashe before she shape shifted into a large black lab (I had to give Yoruichi another form besides the two she usually takes). Orihime placed the leash around Yoruichi as the shape shifter took off leading the girl through Karakura Town.

Ichigo sat on the top of Karakura look out point balling out his eyes. He thought of himself as a monster, he was nothing more than a blood thirsty beast. Even with Darichi explaining what had happened and telling the teen that it wasn't his fault, it didn't help anything as Ichigo had shut down. Ichigo could live with the fact that he wasn't human and the fact that he was a Shinma. But this new transition into a Daemon Lourde had caused him to physically attack someone he cared a lot for.

_There is no way that Orihime will ever want to be near me ever again. She possibly thinks that I am a monster. I probalby am, I am nothing more than a blood thirsty beast._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"...Ichigo...?" asked a familar female voice. Ichigo looked up suddenly surprised to see Orihime. Ichigo turned quickly away as he couldn't bear to look at her as she wore a tourniquet around her throat.

"Get away from me Orihime, I may end up hurting you again." snarled Ichigo,. Before Ichigo had a chance to move, Orihime grabbed him from behind him hugging him. Her head rested against Ichigo's broad back as she could hear Ichigo's heart beat quicken.

"I am not afraid of you Ichigo Kurosaki. Yoruichi had explained what happened. Its all that man's fault that this happened to you. I know that you would never truly hurt me. And I don't mind being your mate or things like that. I love you Ichigo Kurosaki and I always will even if you aren't human." stated Orihime. Blood tears began to streak down Ichigo's face as he possibly wouldn't find someone whom loved him the way that Orihime did. Ichigo slowly turned wrapping his arms around Orihime as his head rested on top of hers.

"Thank you Orihime!" he stated softly as he cried in his mates arms.

Next chapter...

battle against the demon & the devil


	17. battle against the demon & the devil

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations others are from the series its self. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Thanks so much to NightDriver and raae for your reviews. I am glad that you liked the idea of Yoruichi becoming a dog. *beging to laugh* At first the idea of having Orihime bring Ichigo back by using the leash but I opted for another way of her handeling him. *bows respectfuly* Thanks so much for your kind words. I am not certain if I plan to write another Bleach fanfiction seeing how I have tortured poor Ichigo enough all ready through my two stories and besides what else could I do to him that hasn't all ready been done? *turns to raae* A trip to the bahamas does sound great anything to get away from snow. Don't get me wrong, I like the snow but not when it causes me to get stuck at work causing me to work a double shift. Nothing like doing 10 hours of overtime. But it allowed me to write this chapter in that much time. *begins to cry tears of joy* You like me, you really like me! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave your reviews.

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

Seventeen - battle against the demon & the devil

Several days later...it took both Ichigo and Darichi to get used to the drastic change that they had endored thanks to Urahara. According to Grimmjow all that remained was the black devil Ulquiorra Schiffer and the red demon Sōsuke Aizen. They all knew that the risk would be even greater than before if Urahara had altered them to become Daemon Lourdes like Ichigo. This would be the greatest fight of Ichigo's life as he knw that Urahara wasn't possibly happy with the fact that Ichigo had escaped.

"No doubt that Urahara has also figured out that you were the Shinma that he has been looking for. He will possibly do everything possible to destroy both you and me. But now you pose a greater threat to his plans since he had altered you." stated Grimmjow.

"I will just be grateful when all of this is finally over and I can return back to a somewhat normal life." stated Ichigo

_**Not without setting up rules for the Daemons that still exist in this world. I have to even admit that we have been living in the shadows for far too long and it is time for us to live peacefully with the humans.**_ stated Darichi. The Shinma hated having to agree with the mad man but there was better ways to go about it without having to kill humans. Both Ichigo and Darichi discussed their plans as clearly either they would or Urahara would make the first move. Ichigo felt ready for whatever was thrown in his direction considering everything that he had been through.

Meanwhile...Urahara cursed to himself when he had found out that Ichigo Kurosaki had escaped. Now it all made sense. The whole reason why Ichigo was hardly ever sick and the blackouts that he had was because he was a Shinma as his other half moved without alerting his human half. Urahara also cursed because he now had altered the Shinma to gain the powers and the form of a Daemon Lourde. There was a good chance that his last two remaining elites along with an army of Daemons could defeat the Shinma. Urahara knew that he had come too far to have his plan fail. It was annoucned on the news that there will be as large meeting at city hall to discuss the Daemon threat.

"That's when we will strike! If we can kill the major leader heads, then the rest of the world will follow. We will rule this world!" stated Urahara as the army of Daemons cheered. With two Daemon Lourdes in their corner, the Daemons felt that the Shinma and his small band of allies stood no chance against them. Urahara never told the army that the Shinma was also a Daemon Lourde as well. He had however warned his two remaining elites. "Don't under estimate the Shinma as he may prove more dangerous than ever before. Also make sure that you kill that traitor Grimmjow." stated Urahara.

**Of course Master Urahara.** answered Aizen and Ulquiorra in unison as they lead the army of Daemons to city hall.

City Hall...Ichigo knew that there was a good chance that Urahara would attack today because of the confrence talks that was going on about the Daemon threats. Ichigo, Yoruichi, Tōshirō, and Grimmjow were in their human form mingeling in with the people that were there. With a large turn out like this, Ichigo knew that there was no way that Urahara wouldn't miss this opertunity. Ichigo had used his powers to keep everyone in telepathic contact seeing how Byakuya was keeping out of sight because of his unnatural apperarnce.

_**No matter what Ichigo, we can't allow the humans to get hurt.**_ stated Darichi mentally.

_I know that Darichi. Lets hope we are prepared for this. Its a sure bet that Urahara is watching from a good distance as this battle with determine everything._ replied Ichigo. The confrence was in full swing before two Daemons blasted the summit.

**Prepare to die humans!** snarled the black devil Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stood on the back hinde legs of a goat with a long goat tail split in half. A pair of long white bull-like horns stood out from the side of his head. He had long black hair and glowing green eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. A set of four demonic wings rested against his broad back. His human half of his body was ghost white as a large hole sat in the center of his body (Ulquiorra's fullest hollow form). Next to him stood a demon standing on the back legs of a red dragon as he had two long reptilian tails each with a sythe at the end. His neck length dark bown almost black hair he wore slicked back as a set of small horns rested in his forehead as further back was another set of curled ram horns. He also had a set of four demonic looking wings resting against his back. His whole entire body was blood red as he had a hole in the middle of his body and all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. Aizen threw another blast into the crowd of people.

**We dare any of you to try to stop us.** snarled Aizen. This was Ichigo's clue to move into action as Darichi summoned forth his power to place a barrier around the humans as he, Tōshirō, and Grimmjow transformed into their altered forms away from human eyes. Once the three of them were in full forms, they moved attacking the two Daemons and their army. Both the demon and the devil seemed to be expecting them.

**Destroy them all, don't let anyone stand in your way. Leave the Shinma to us! **both the demon and the devil hissed at ther army.

**Fine by us!** replied Darichi. The battle began as the devil and demon called forth their zanpakutōs.

**Awaken Murcielago!** snarled the devil

**Shatter K****ō****ka Suigetsu!** snapped the demon. Darichi reached into his black hole pulling out Tensa Zangetsu. Both Byakuya and Tōshirō also pulled out their zanpakutōs awakening them.

**Reign over the frosted heavens, Daiguren Hy****ō****rinmaru!** snarled Tōshirō whom was in full dragon form.

**Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!** hissed Byakuya. Byakuya's sword transformed into thousands of razor sharp sakura petals which he directed to move attacking the army. Darich moved attacking the two lead Daemons allowing his allies to handle the army of Daemons.

**GUNCHO TSURARA** (icicle flock)**!** snarled Tōshirō as he lauched a multitude of ice shards at the army of Daemons. **Go on Shinma we have this covered!** stated Tōshirō. Grimmjow willed his zanpakutō to come forth as he moved swiftly destroying seveal of the Daemons in a blur of speed.

**Give them Hell!** he stated as Darichi just nodded his head. Even Yoruichi proticipated even though she had no zanpakutō, it didn't mean that she couldn't pull off attacks like everyone else.

**UTSUSEMI **(empty cicada)**!** she hissed as it seemed like electricty lept from her body. **Good luck!** she added.

Darichi poured power into Tensa Zangetsu causing the sword to hum.

**GETSUGA ****TENSHÕ** (heaven-slicing lunar fang)**!** snapped Darichi as he unleashed a black and red wave of energy at the two Daemons. Both allowed their wings to wrap around their body to protect them from the blast. As the blast dispursed, the two Daemons opened their wings moving to attack Darichi. Sparks showered as the three swords collided as Darichi stood his ground firmly despite being double teamed.

**KANZEN SAIMIN **(complete hypnosis)**!** snarled Aizen as he tried to use his swords ability to hypnotize Darichi. Darichi put up his own barriers rendering the demon's attack completely useless. Suddenly a large green ball of energy headed straight for Darichi as he turned quickly swinging his sythed tail cutting the cero attack completely in half. This caused the two Daemon Lourdes to curse in their demonic tongue as they moved to attack Darichi once again. Darichi could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing within his hands as energy flooded into his being from Zangetsu.

**TENMUKEI KOKUSHIKON** (heaven spiritual cutting fang)**!** snapped Darichi as he unleashed the energy. Following what Darichi did earlier, Aizen turned swinging his sythed tails trying to cut Darichi's attack in half but failed misserably as he had lost one of his tails and had large holes in his wings. Ulquiorra began to pour energy into his sword after witnessing the devistation to his demon brother.

**LANZA DE REVAMPING** (spear of lightning)**!** snarled Ulquiorra as his zanpakutō transforming into a long glowing green spear. Ulquiorra attacked Darichi head on allowing Aizen to recover as both the spear and sword collided in a shower of sparks. Darichi could feel both the Daemon Lourdes combining their powers together as Darichi clearly recognized the attack all too well.

**HAKAISHA KYUUTEN** (heavens destroyer)**!** they snapped in unison. Seeing one of his own attacks used against him made Darichi's blood boil, the Daemon Lourde's dark rage began to flow forth. Dark violet flames errupted from Darichi's body as he could feel the Daemon Lourde's dark power surfacing.

**KUCHIKU ENKOU** ("destruction flame" a new attack I have for Darichi and Ichigo because of the Daemon Lourde's power within them)**!** snapped Darichi. The attack came to him like a curse as if he wasn't meant to unlease the attack as it was completely forbidden form him to use it. Darichi could feel the flames congergate at the end of his sword and sythed tail as he focused the power to hit the two Daemon Lourdes as they possed a greater threat to him. With a single and swift movement from both his sword and sythe tail, Darichi unleashed the dark flame. Both Aizen and Ulquiorra tried to protect themselves from the attack but, they under estimated the power of the attack as they were both killed instantly only leaving a pile of ash behind when the attack dispersed as it had not only killed the two Daemon Lourde's but also the attack that they were going to use.

Next chapter...

final battle


	18. final battle

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations others are from the series its self. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Thanks so much to NightDriver and raae for your reviews. Sorry about the spelling error, I got it off of the internet through web search on Bleach. And yes, I think that they are very dead...there is no way that they are coming back after what happened to them. No I don't read much of the manga as I can never find the time but I do watch the series when it comes out on dvd so I am far behind everyone else...oh well! I am glad that you liked him getting ticked off seeing his own attack turned against him (I would be and I am the one writing this)! Please as always leave your comments and reviews...only two more chapters left after this. And I was once again board at work as I managed to write this chapter during work. God sometimes I scare myself. I wish that sometimes some of my other writings went this quickly!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

eighteen - final battle

After killing off the two Daemon Lourdes, the Daemon army began to retreat. It seemed to them that the Shinma had become even stronger as he know had the power that rivaled that of the Daemon Lourdes. Darichi and Ichigo both knew that it wasn't over yet.

**Come on out Kisuke Urahara. I know that you are out there. It is about time that we ended this once and for all. All of your creations have been defeated and your army is too scared to face against me.** snarled Darichi. A man stepped out of the crowd wearing a pair of wooden clogs and a green and white stripped beach hat.

"Your right Shinma, it is time that we ended this. I have clearly under estimated your tanasity and skill as you have defeated every singe obsticle that I have thrown in your way. I will see my dream realized even if it kills me." growled Urahara.

**There is a better way to do this than to rage a war against humanity. Why are you so intended on killing humanity when you yourself are human?** asked Darichi. This caused Urahara to laugh as both Darichi and Ichigo could feel that there was something wrong.

_Careful Darichi, I don't like this._ Ichigo told his dark half.

"I am not human, not any longer. You see they were only a stepping stone. None of them could ever live up to my expectations. But you are different. Why are you so keen in protecting these misserable humans? Is it because of your duty, or is it because you were raised by them, or maybe the fact that you are a part of them? We Daemons are better than them, far more superior. We should be rulling this world, we shouldn't have to hide. Daemons have a right to exist." snapped Urahara.

**I won't disaggree with you but there are better ways than to kill humans. Yes Daemons should step out of the shadows but not to rule humanity, we should live with them peacefully. The rules could be rewritten but, instead you have opted to do things the hard way. I can sense the darkness within you Urahara, whatever part of you that was human is no longer. The only way that you will ever achieve your dream is over my dead body.** snarled Darichi.

"That's what I plan to do Shinma!" stated Urahara as he hunched over in pain. His body began to painfully shift into a form never seen by human eyes. Urahara was becoming a human Chimera. His legs transformed into the body of a snake with a long sythed tail. His uppwer half of the body became that of a dragon with three pronged hands. Another two sets of arms had ripped out of his sides as one set looked like a werewolves and the other set looked like a fishmans. His white hair became like a bushy mane of white fire as six sets of horns emerged from out of his head. Two in front of his forehead, another two in the middle, and the last set in the back of his head. Four pairs of large leathery wings ripped out of his back as his eyes became all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. A partial skull mask covered his human face as he smiled bearing his fangs. Upon seeing this form, Darichi's eyes widened considerably. **Now Benihime!** he snarled as in one of his hands a zanpakutō began to materalize. Once he had his sword in his hands, Urahara moved swiftly attacking Darichi. The two swords collided in a shower of sparks and power as black energy (Ichigo) and red energy (Urahara) lept from the two zanpakutōs. Darichi could feel power throbbing through ever fiber of his being. Anger and rage burned within him as the Daemon Lourde power threatened to consume his alive. **That's it Shinma give into the dark desires, embrace it!** laughed Urahara.

_Don't listen to him Darichi. We are not like him. Remember whom you are and your duty!_ yelled out Ichigo mentally. His human half and Zangetsu's soul and spirit kept his darker tendencies under control.

**GETSUGA TENSHÕ** (heaven-slicing lunar fang)**! **snarled Darichi. The energy lept form Tensa Zangetsu catching Urahara at close range, hurtling the chimera back several feet. Urahara stood unscaved from Darichi's attack. Urahara laughed as Benihime pulsed out loud.

**HAKAISHA KYUUTEN** (heavens destroyer)**!** snarled Urahara as he unleashed the attack at Darichi. Darichi countered with the same attack hating seeing his own powers used for evil purposes. The two attacks hit as Darichi could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing as power flooded his being.

**TENMUKEI KOKUSHIKON **(heaven spiritual cutting fang)**!** snaped Darichi as he unleashed Zangetsu's energy cutting through the hakaisha kyuuten attack. Urahara lept to the air spreading open his wings avoiding the attack.

**CERO!** snarled Urahara as he unleashed a bright red ball of energy from his finger tips.

**DESGARRON** (laceration)**! **snapped Darichi as he had learned the attack from the werecat Grimmjow. Seeing this attack surprised Urahara as energy claws cut through the cero. The air around Urahara became much colder. **HYÕTEN HYAKKASO** (frozen sky-hundred flower funeral)**! **snarled Darichi as he borrowed a move from the ice dragon. It seemed that the Shinma's allies were allowing him to borrwo their powers to use it in defeating Urahara. The ice encased around Urahara quickly before it shattered into a thousand pieces. Dark flames errupted from Urahara.

**KUCHIKU ENKOU** (destruction flame)**!** roared Urahara as he set the dark flame at the Shinma's allies whom were protecting the humans.

**No...!** howled Darichi as he and Ichigo moved as one to protect the humans and their allies. Nothing else mattered to them not even their safety. The attack hit the Shinma causing Tensa Zangetsu to shatter as the Shinma coughed up blood. Huge holes had ripped through his wings as the sythe at the end of his tail had also shattered. Parts of the Shinma's skull mask fell to the ground as he panted heavily.

**Why do you risk your life for them Shinma? What are you thinking?** asked Urahara in shock surprised that the Shinma was still somewhat standing after taking a hit from that last attack.

**We weren't thinking Urahara. It is our duty, our job to protect those whom have allied themselves with us as well as the humans. We have never questioned much about why we are the way that we are. We know that there are people, human beings that we care for out there. We are also part human as we can feel the same emotions that they do. We are willing to put our own life on the line to protect this world that we are glad to call home. We will not allow you to destroy that, no matter what!** replied both Ichigo and Darichi in unision. Power, rage, and anger burned as one as the Shinma and Daemon Lourde power combined as one. Darichi and Ichigo rose to their feet turning towards Urahara in anger. They could feel power flooding into their being from their allies as they could the humans silent prayers. **This is the end Urahara of your evil ambissions.** stated Darichi and Ichigo in unison as they combined all of the power together.** JIGOKU-HI TENKA BAKUHA** ("hell-fire ignition blast" a combination of both the Shinma powers and the Daemon Lourdes powers combined produces this attack)**!** snarled Darichi and Ichigo as dark flames, energy, and power combined into one massive attack. Urahara couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somehow the Shinma had assended past a Daemon Lourde, he had managed to over ride the dark aspects of the Daemon Lourde making the dark power his own. Nothing Urahara could do was able to stop this attack from hitting him. For a brief moment a smile appeared on Urahara's face before he was completely vaporized. Darichi and Ichigo fell down to their knees litterally exhausted as they undid the barrier that was protecting the humans. The Shinma's allies moved to their side as they had to get them out of there.

**ZEKKU, Daiguren Hy****ōrinmaru****.** The large ice dragon emerged forth from Tōshirō's sword. **Take him home.** commanded Tōshirō as the ice dragon picked up Darichi in his claws before taking off.

Next chapter...

restoring peace


	19. restoring peace

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations others are from the series its self. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I like hearing what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

nineteen - restoring peace

Two months had passed since Darichi and Ichigo had fought to save the world from Urahara. The Shinma had been unconscious since that day as his body slowly healed. Darichi and Ichigo's allies talked to the confrence leaders after the battle assuring the human race that the worst was over. Ichigo's body rested peacefully in the Dungeon dojo as Isshin sat by his son's side holding his white hand. The machine that doctors hooked patients up to in order to monitor heart rate and blood pressure beeped on occassion. An oxygen tank and feeding tubes feed Ichigo air and food. Isshin could see that the IV drip needed to be changed soon. Isshin hated to see his son in this kind of shape.

"Come on Ichigo and Darichi, your both stronger than this. Come back everyone misses you, especially Orihime. She come by to drop off flowers as she often sits by your side holding your hand just like this. She tries hard not to break down in tears when she sees you like this. Renji, Tōshirō, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and Yoruichi wish that you get better soon as they have gotten almost everything straightened out with the government about the Daemons. Nothing new as of yet has happened involving the Daemons as I guess that it is because they have witnessed the power that your capable of first hand." stated Isshin as tears began to streak down his face. "Please come back Ichigo, don't leave me alone." Isshin whispered before he got up to change Ichigo's IV drip.

Meanwhile in the vast space of the mindscape, a being flew as it had finally found a bruised and battered Ichigo just at the edge where the two worlds collided. The being landed besides Ichigo picking him up gently. The being carried the unconscious Ichigo laying the teen down next to his other half whom began to stir. Darichi's eyes fluttered opened as he expected to see either Zangetsu and/or Ichigo but whom he saw surprised even him. Darichi slightly turned his head to see Ichigo laying besides him. Darichi then turned back to the being as he was flooded with warm healing energy. Sharp jars of pain washed through him before it vanished.

**...How...?** Darichi began to ask as he couldn't even form the sentance.

**It is nice to see you again too Darichi, have you been taking care of my son?** the being asked as Darichi just stared at Masaki in complete shock. It took him several more minutes before he had noticed the angel wings coming from out of her back. Darichi slowly sat up turning to Masaki.

**You have been watching over us the entire time. But why are they sending an angel to help take care of us now? It is not like them to offer assistance.** stated Darichi.

**After witnessing the acts of bravery that you have both shown, they felt that maybe it is time that they stopped sitting on the sidelines. You and Ichigo have sacrificed much to stop Urahara from destroying the world. Now fimally we can have peace.** replied Masaki.

**Before we destroyed Urahara, I could have sworn that I saw him smile.** stated Darichi.

**You weren't imagining things. Urahara was infected with a disease that usually infect Daemon Lourdes. This disease cost him his sanity. You see Urahara was an ancestor to one of the Daemon Lourdes in the far past. Even though Urahara was completely human, the disease affected his mind and thought to the point where he believed what he was doing was the right thing.** stated Masaki. Ichigo let out a long soft moan as his eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"...Mom...?" he asked weakly as tears began to stream down his face. A part of Ichigo still felt guilty over his mother's death. He still couldn't remember what happened that day as he knew that Darichi was protecting him from that memory. Masaki gently held the teen in her arms after he sat up right.

**Its all right Ichigo. It wasn't your fault because of what you were born as. I did in my heart what any would have done, protect their child. I don't want you to feel guilty about my death and to hate what you are so I had asked Darichi to keep that memory from you.** stated Masaki as Ichigo wiped away the tears from his face smiling at his mother finally noticing the wings raising a questioning look.

**Heaven has sent her to help us get better considering what we did. We have almost completely depeleated our energy to defeat Urahara. As demon-gods we come from two worlds, Heaven where the angels reside and Hell were the demons live. We are given the duty to protect the realms seeing that we come from the three worlds combined. Usually Heaven leaves us to our own devices as they see if they have to create a new Shinma. I guess with what has happened and what we have become, they won't have to.** stated Darichi.

"What happens to Zangetsu? I remember seeing him shatter while in sword form." asked Ichigo.

**He's resting. As a soul and spirit to your ****zanpakut****ō****, he can never truly die. As for you Darichi, I prefear your other look much better.** stated Masaki as she touched Darichi sending power into him causing the Shinma to scream in pain. Even Ichigo could feel it as a bright light blinded his vision.

When Ichigo reopened his eyes, he was staring at the face of his father whom looked relieved to see that Ichigo had finally awoke. It took Ichigo a little while to regain his bearings realizing where he was.

"Hey dad." stated Ichigo.

"Welcome back son." stated Isshin as he tried hard to hold back his tears. Isshin ran a few tests on Ichigo while unhooking him from the machines. Isshin gave his son a clean bill of health as he told Ichigo all that has happened while he had been unconscious. "So what happens now?" asked Isshin.

"Now we have to talk to the world leaders and lay down new laws between all of the races. Don't bothering to ask." replied Ichigo as Isshin just shook his head.

Final and Last Chapter...

union


	20. union

Monster Within

This fan fiction will contain lots of blood, violence, gore, and language (so don't read it if your not into that stuff). This is an original idea using the Bleach characters and cast. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and its characters. Some of the attacks that I am using are of my own creation as I went online to find English to Japanese translations others are from the series its self. Here is the very last chapter to this story as I want to thank everyone whom read, reviewed, and faved this story. I had a lot of fun working on this story and incorperating ideas given to me by you guys but as we all know good things must come to an end. Please don't forget to check out some of my other works as I will continue to write fan fiction stories whenever a good idea pops into my head. If you have any ideas for any story that you like to see let me know as this story came to me through an idea that raee gave me as I ran with it. Thanks again for everything!

Special symbols: some of these keys will be used together

"regular human speech"

(author notes)

_Italic - mental thoughts/telepathy_

**Bold - demonic speech**

CAPS - attacks

twenty - union

Ichigo went through the proper channels to speak with the world leaders as none of them bothered to tell Ichigo to get lost especially when he went through great lengths in saving the world from his own kind. A large confrence was scheduled as he told his allies to be there seeing how the Shinma had a lot of explaining to do. By taking along Grimmjow, Tōshirō, Byakuya, and Yoruichi, he wasn't the only one whom could explain things. Both Ichigo and Darichi went over the ideas for new rules in the mindscape. Ichigo was surprised to see Darichi back to his original form, the form tht he had first met Darichi in. It was thanks to his mother and Heaven that Darichi was able to revert back to this form.

**Be assured that when we do transform, it will be the fullest form that we have achieved. According to Heaven we are the very first of our kind. We are what they now call a Vastro Shinma, a Shinma whom has the powers and a form similar to that of a Daemon Lourde. If we do have children with Orihime, she shall bear more of our kind into this world as they shall up hold the traditions of protecting the world. But this doesn't mean that I still won't exhibit the other form if I loose control over my emotions.** stated Darichi.

"I know that Orihime is my mate but I would like to get married to her officially." stated Ichigo.

**I understand that Ichigo just know that Orihime will be able to sense, see, and hear me much like the Daemons do. She will be the only human whom can do this because she is our mate.** added Darichi. Ichigo nodded his head that he understood as both he and his dark half came to an agreement on the rules. Isshin had to come up with a valid excuse of why Ichigo had missed so much school. Nobody could know that Ichigo was the Shinma as only those whom knew of his secret knew the truth.

The following day Ichigo stood outside of Karakura High School feeling a bit strange to be back after all that had happened.

_**Are you certain that you want to go through with this?**_ asked Darichi.

_I am certain, I have missed so much all ready because of what I am. Besides I have to talk to Orihime before the weekend seeing how we are going to be busy. I am surprised that dad kept mom's ring and is allowing me to use it to propose to Orihime with officially._ replied Ichigo.

_**Lets just hope that nobody truly notices the slight difference in your appearance.**_ replied Darichi. Ichigo took a long deep breath letting it out slowly before he had entered the school. He first dropped off the note to the principal before he went to his locker. A smile appreared on his face when he saw his best friend Renji and the ice dragon Tōshirō talking. Tōshirō was the first one to sense Ichigo's presence.

"Welcome back Ichigo." replied Tōshirō.

"Its nice to be back. Have any of you two seen Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"I think that she was heading towards Physics class." replied Renji.

"Thanks." stated Ichigo as he took off to find Orihime. Ichigo caught up with her before she entered the class. Ichigo tapped Orihime on the shoulder as the girl turned around quickly, Ichigo planted a long aggressive kiss onto Orihime's lips. Orihime seemed to melt into Ichigo's kisses. Ichigo broke the kiss allowing the girl to breathe again. "I guess that you missed me. Come with me, I need to speak to you in private." stated Ichigo as Orihime nodded her head.

Once they were away from the school, Orihime proceeded to hug Ichigo crying.

"...When did you...?" she asked.

"A couple of days ago, I am sorry that I worried you." replied Ichigo. Orihime pulled away wiping away her tears, her eyes widened considerably when she saw Darichi standing right behind Ichigo even though he was slightly transparent.

"Whose that Ichigo, is he whom I think he is?" asked Orihime as Ichigo nodded his head yes. He had always been able to see Darichi standing besides him ever since he had learned about his darker half.

"That would be Darichi, my other half, my darker half. Others of my kind can hear and sense him but you are the only one besides me whom can truly see him." stated Ichigo as Darichi nodded his head. "Orihime, I have a very important question to ask you. I want to propose to you officially to become my mate. Orihime Inoue...will you marry us?" asked Ichigo as he got down onto one knee pulling out a ring that he had in his pocket.

"Of course Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime replied with a slight blush as Ichigo slipped the ring onto her finger. "Now what?"

"Now we have a confrence to attend to in order for the true peace to begin. Then I can go forth and marry you." replied Ichigo as Orihime blushed even brighter.

Over the weekend Ichigo met with the confrence leaders in full form as Darichi did most of the talking seeing how he knew the most about the Daemon race. Rules were set up to allow Daemons to interact with humans as long as they don't attack, harm, or hurt humans in any way, shape, or form then the Shinma wouldn't have to hunt them down. With the arrangements made and agreements made, Grimmjow proceeded to give them information that Urahara had taken and what he had done to some humans. The information that Urahara had collected may prove useful to doctors so they would know how to treat and care for any Daemon that would come to them for help.

**Please know that I am the first one of my kind as I shall continue protecting this world until my lineage can take over my duties. Not all Daemons are immortal creatures as we live and die just like you humans. It is time that we all live in peace both Daemons and humans as we both live in this world. I have many names as I am now a Vastro Shinma, you may call me Shinma or my name Darichi. I will not say whom I truly am because even I am entitled to my secrets.** replied Darichi before he left the confrence, he and Ichigo had a lot of planning to do.

Several years have past since the day that Ichigo and Darichi had saved the world. Daemons hardly cause a threat knowing that the Vastro Shinma was watching them carefully. Peace among the humans and the Daemons had been fully realized. Both Ichigo and Orihime got married right after they completed High School as Orihime was now expecting Ichigo's child, a child that would be like him in every way. Ichigo's and Darichi's blood hunger was easily sustained by feeding on their mate Orihime. Only his life mate could satisfy his darker needs and wants. Ichigo was quite happy with living a double life, one as Ichigo Kurosaki and the other as the Vastro Shinma. Darichi never complained much about it as he knew that it was needed as his human half needed to lead a close enough to a human life as possible. Until their child was old enough to continue in the duty that was called for a Vastro Shinma to do, all Ichigo could do was to raise the child and teach it how to hone its skills, abilities, and powers. Ichigo's and Darichi's journey was far from over as they continued to keep the peace as the Vastro Shinma, protector of the human race!

The End!


End file.
